Gifted
by B-Elanna
Summary: re-updated Chap 13! *COMPLETE* what if Ron and his brothers could sing and they would preform at the Yule Ball, but they can't tell anyone. you know Hermione she isn't all too pleased with him keeping a secret. R/H and some G/H
1. the big anouncement

1.1 Gifted 5-2002  
  
1.1.1 By B'Elanna  
  
Hey  
  
Wzzp?  
  
This is my first English Harry Potter story, so if you see some grammar mistakes, (and I promise you, you will, cause I'm Dutch - blame my English teacher haha:) please notify me so I can correct them!! Thnx!!  
  
Oh and don't pay any attention to the timeline, because it goes way to fast!! Thanks again!!  
  
Well if you are still going to read this story, enjoy and please, please, please review  
  
Once again THANK YOU!!  
  
Disclaimer: Well I'm not Jo Rowling (I wish) so this belongs aaaalllll to her and all the people she works with! Unfortunately there is no profit made on this story.  
  
Oh, I almost forgot: for the Dutch readers and maybe even some English ones, please check out my site with all kinds of HP info at www.hobby.clubs.nl/fanfiction  
  
Also thanks to my wonderful beta-er who will beta this story from now on!!  
  
Thanks Yoda!!  
  
It all starts at the announcement of the Yule Ball in HP and the Goblet of Fire ..  
  
The big announcement  
  
"Potter! Weasley! Will You pay attention?"  
  
Professor McGonagall's irritated voice cracked like a whip through the Transfiguration class on Thursday, and Harry and Ron both jumped and looked up.  
  
"Thank you! Well if you'll all quiet down, I have a big announcement to make: The Yule Ball is approaching. It will only be open to fourth-years and above, although you may invite a younger student if you wish." At that moment Lavender let out a shrill giggle, but McGonagall choose to ignore it and continued: "Dress robes will be worn and the Ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall."  
  
The bell rang and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them over their shoulders.  
  
While Harry was held back by McGonagall, Ron and Hermione proceeded to the Great Hall.  
  
"Sounds fun, a Yule Ball, doesn't it?" started Hermione.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Do you know who you are going to ask yet?"  
  
"Well it's kinda early to decide, isn't it?"  
  
"Uh.. I guess you're right."  
  
"RON!!"  
  
Ron spun around and saw his brothers Fred and George approaching.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. You won't mind if we borrowed our little brother for a moment, will you?" said Fred, while he took Ron by his and arm and dragged him over to his other brother.  
  
"Save me a seat!" Ron yelled to Hermione, as he disappeared around a corner.  
  
"I will!" she replied. What was that all about? Well I'll find out soon enough she thought, while she entered the Great Hall.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Okay, Fred, George, what's so urgent, that you have to drag me away from my lunch?"  
  
"It's Percy, he can't take part in. well.. you know!"  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"I wish I were! But anyway that leaves us with a big problem, 'cause he had most of the.."  
  
"I know! Now what! Damn we should have know; you can never count on Percy unless you work with him. Can't anybody else learn his part ?"  
  
"We have already owled Bill and Charley, but they had only just enough time to learn theirs. So we've come up with an other plan."  
  
"Yeah, go ahead, tell me." "I don't think you are going to like this, but can't YOU..."  
  
"Woooow, you're kidding right!" Ron exclaimed, "There's no way, I'm going to take Percy's place. I had to write the stuff and that was already pretty embarrassing!"  
  
"But please Ron, you're the only one, who knows it by heart." Fred begged. "Plus, we know you can do it. Remember Mom's last birthday, when we all."  
  
"That's completely different?"  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well first of all, you were the only ones there and not a thousand students, with whom I have to go to school with for the next couple of years. Besides with mom it wasn't even serious and nobody paid attention when it wasn't perfect, so.."  
  
"But Ron, you are even better than all of us and when you say no, what do we do then? We already made all kinds of arrangements and I'm sure Dumbledore isn't going to be very happy, when we don't show up! You have to save our butts! Please Ron, please..  
  
We will do anything you want, won't we George?"  
  
"Yes, we will. I promise you!"  
  
"No! And that's my final answer! So if you two don't mind, I'm going to go and eat my lunch!"  
  
"Fine, you're such a coward and don't think we are going to let you go so easily. Just wait. In a few days you whished you said YES!!"  
  
Fred yelled after Ron!  
  
(You probably think what in the hell were they talking about, but trust me you'll find out in the end()  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When Ron entered the Great Hall, he soon spotted Harry and Hermione and walked towards them. "Thanks." He said to Hermione, while he took place at the empty chair, she had saved for him.  
  
"So, what did they need to talk to you about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing special." Ron said, while he poked around in his food. He hoped that Fred really didn't meant what he had said, because they really could mess up his life. Damn it, I'm not going to let Fred and George destroy my good mood, he thought, while he stood up - the bell had rung and it was time to go to divination.  
  
Prof. Trelawney was in a exceptionally good mood en assigned them all to extend the power of their Inner Eye even further by learning the meaning of the signs in crystal balls, again.  
  
Great, Ron thought, the only thing that I've predicted until so far, is that it's going to be really foggy!  
  
"Well", Harry said. "I'm curious to find out what kind of horrible dead I'm going to have this time!"  
  
Ron laughed and said with a mystical voice: "Well, dear boy. I unfortunately have to tell you, that my Inner Eye has seen, that this year, you're going to be killed by an alien ship that unfortunately lands on your head. Mwahahah!!"  
  
Harry, Dean and Seamus laughed out loud.  
  
Professor Trelawney walked towards them and said with an irritated voice: "What's so funny this time. I don't think you're going to laugh when I tell you that I've foreseen that our young Harry here is going to have a very difficult time the next couple of months, which, in the end is going to lead to his horrible dead." When she had finished she looked sharply at the boys, who only laughed even harder.  
  
Surprised and angry that her prediction didn't even bother the boys. She picked up Ron's crystal ball and looked in it. "Is see here!" she said with a loud voice. "That Mr. Weasley is going to have a rough time as well, but that will only be for a very short period. When he has made a hard decision, he is going to find out, that he has made the right one, which will lead to a great future." After that she looked at Ron, with her penetrating eyes. "So Mr. Weasley, does this all sounds a little bit true with the things you're going through?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe a little. Doesn't it say, what the right decision is?"  
  
"Even if I knew, I'm not going to tell you. We, the ones with a powerful Inner Eye that is, have made a pact that we will do nothing to change the future to our benefit. So, I'm sorry!"  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked when they were on their way to Herbology.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just thought it was funny to play along, you know make the grasshopper happy."  
  
"Grasshopper???"  
  
"What? Don't say you don't think she looks like one!!"  
  
"You're right she does. But when she told you her prediction, you sounded so sincere."  
  
"Trust me, Harry. I'm just a good actor, that's all."  
  
"Well, if you say so.."  
  
"Mr Weasley!"  
  
"God, now what!" Ron exclaimed, while he turned around. "Oh. uh. Headmaster, I'm sorry, I.. I just thought."  
  
"It's alright Ron, but could you come with me for a moment, please?"  
  
"Uh.. Of course, professor."  
  
*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^~*^~*  
  
"Fred en George informed me that Percy won't participate next week and that you could cover for him, but you won't."  
  
"Yes, well I would of course, if I had a great voice, but. well.. I don't."  
  
"Are you sure? You would do me a great pleasure if you did perform and I am certain that you would do well."  
  
"I.. I don't know. Almost the entire school is going to come and well.."  
  
"Why don't you sing a little for me now and let ME determine, whether you can sing or not!"  
  
"What?? Here and now???"  
  
Dumbledore looked around and pointed towards an empty classroom. "That will do."  
  
"Hmm.. so .I just have to sing a few lines. Um, but what should I sing?"  
  
"Why don't you take a song, you've written for the Yule Ball?!"  
  
"Uh.. I . I'm sorry, Professor. I ..I just can't do it." Ron said in a desperate voice.  
  
"Come on Ron, I know you can do it. I can feel it. Just try!" Professor Dumbledore said reassuring.  
  
"Okay, here goes nothing..  
  
(Okay people this song is Anywhere For You from the Backstreet Boys, you probably think what the f*ck, but well I love Brain's voice. I used to be a fan, four or fives years ago, but I'm clean now ;p trust me. Anyways I was listening to the cd and that's when this story just popped up in my head. So I just had to use them. When you really hate them just think at any other boyband, which has 5 singers ( 'N Sync??))  
  
2 "I'd walk halfway around the world  
  
For just one kiss from you  
  
Far beyond the call of love  
  
The sun, the stars, the moon  
  
As long as your love's their to lead me  
  
I won't lose my way, believe me  
  
Even through the darkest night you know  
  
Well what do you think? Was it really bad?"  
  
"No, my boy, it was beautiful!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I never lie, Ron. Have you changed your mind about the matter?"  
  
"Well, I don't really have a choice, do I?"  
  
"You always have a choice, Ron."  
  
"I know, but if I don't participate I'll let you and my brothers down. Besides if you say I can do it, I probably can. But when I really make a fool of myself, you have to put a memory charm on everyone, especially the Slytherins."  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary, but come, let me take you to your potions lesson."  
  
*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
"Ah, Severus. I'm sorry, but I had to talk to Mr Weasley for while, but he's all yours now!" He turned to face Ron. "If you have any more doubts or problems, just come to see me alright."  
  
"Thanks, professor."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"If you would be so kind to take a seat, Weasley." Rang the irritated voice from Snape through the chilly dungeon. "There's still an empty seat next to Draco."  
  
Ron started to object, but thought better of it and proceeded quietly towards the chair.  
  
"So, Weasley," Malfoy whispered. "What have you done this time? Or is your family so poor now, that you have to beg Dumbledore, not to kick you out of school?"  
  
"Eat dung, Malfoy!"  
  
"Tut, tut, Weasley. You'd better shut your mouth, or I'll shut it myself."  
  
"Yourself? You mean Crabbe or Goyle! I have never seen you do anything without them. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were gay. Not that I have any problems with that of course."  
  
"Well YOU." and BHAM, he knocked Ron with all his might out of his chair. Ron hit his head hard on the table behind him, then he fell off his chair, hitting the ground hard and knocking himself unconscious.  
  
A few minutes later he woke up again. His vision was kind of blurry, but he could still make out the worried faces of Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Ron, Ron." Said the latter. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Not really, my head hurts like hell!"  
  
"Well, don't worry, Madam Pomfrey is on her way over here.. Ah there she is!"  
  
  
  
~^~*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*^~  
  
A few ours later, Ron finally convinced Madam Pomfrey to release him from the hospital wing. He immediately headed for the Gryffindor tower to go straight to bed. He was really exhausted. When he arrived in the Common Room, he saw Hermione waiting for him; Harry had gone off to Quidditch practice. "Ron how are you feeling? Madam Pomfrey didn't let me in, so I couldn't come to see you sooner."  
  
"It's and I'm all right, but quite tired, so if you don't mind. I really need some sleep."  
  
"I understand, sweet dreams Ron!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Oh and Ron , what did you say, that made Draco so terrible angry?"  
  
"Well, I kinda told him that he couldn't do anything without Crabbe or Goyle and that it made him look gay, to a bystander of course!" Ron laughed.  
  
"God! You really said that?" Hermione said laughing.  
  
"Yes, I really did!!"  
  
"Oh and Ron?"  
  
"YES, Hermione!"  
  
"What did Professor Dumbledore needed to talk to you for?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's classified." He replied, while he walked towards the staircase.  
  
"Come on, Ron. Don't be a prat! Tell me!"  
  
"No, I'm serious Hermione. Remember the time you couldn't tell about that watch of yours. Well this is just as secret."  
  
"Ah come on, Ron, please!"  
  
"NO!" and with that he closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? Do you want me to continue or do you think: you suck, stop please!  
  
Give me your opinion and review  
  
THANKS!! 


	2. rehearse, rehearse, rehearse

Hello again!  
  
I was completely surprised to see that people actually like this story and that six people had already reviewed on the day I've put it on the net! Thank you so much!! You really made my day! Don't stop, please! Cause it really gives me the feeling that I write for someone else besides me. I'm also working on a Dutch HP story, but because there are only a few Dutch readers, I have only gotten 3reviews and the story has been online for over a month now. Boehoe!  
  
But anyways Thnx again for reviewing! It means a lot to me!! (  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except maybe the plot!  
  
Also thanks to my Beta-er, who's doing a fine job in beta-ing my stories!!  
  
Thanks Yoda!!  
  
Well here comes the next chap…. Enjoy  
  
Oh, It's going to be maybe two weeks until I upload the next chap cause I have to sit for my examinations next week! And when I fail those I'm pretty fucked!  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 Rehearse, rehearse, rehearse…  
  
  
  
The next day Ron woke with a start. "Yo, Ron wake up, sleepy head, breakfast is ready!" Harry said in his ear.  
  
"Come on leave me alone Har, it's Saturday!"  
  
"I know, but I have a big surprise for you, just get out of bed and go to the Great Hall with me."  
  
"Alright, then, but don't expect me to hurry, 'cause I have a hell of a headache. Oh, that reminds me. I have to go and see Madam Pomfrey later, so she can check if my head is healing properly."  
  
"Yeah, what was that yesterday in potions class, Hermione told me bits of it, but is it really true that you said that Malfoy looked gay."  
  
"Yes, it's true. Unfortunately I didn't see that fist of his coming otherwise I would have ducked. Haha!"  
  
"You amaze me sometimes, you know that?!"  
  
"I do my best!! Now, get out of my way, so I can change and see that big 'surprise', of yours."  
  
"Alright, I'll wait downstairs, if you need any help, just give a yell, okay!"  
  
"I think I'll manage, thank you!"  
  
*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*  
  
"I'm ready, Har. Let's go!"  
  
When they had almost reached the Great Hall, Ron got kinda curious to find out, what Harry had in reserve. Well he supposed he would find out any moment now.  
  
When he entered the Great Hall he looked curiously around until he saw them, well actually they saw him first and started shouting to him. It was his brothers Charlie and Bill, who were now walking towards him and Harry. But before he could greet them, he was knocked over by Fred and George who hugged him tightly and screamed with excitement. "You said YES!! Dumbledore just told us! You're the best brother we have ever had! God, you really got us there for a moment when you said you wouldn't join us, but you ARE!!! Woohooo." When they had finally released him Charlie and Bill both gave him a brotherly hug.  
  
"Hey Ron, great of you to join us. We are so going to steal the show." Bill said with a big smile on his face.  
  
Harry looked suspicious at all of them. "What are you all talking about?"  
  
Suddenly they were all silent, they had completely forgotten about Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor table, who were curiously listening to them.  
  
"Well", Charlie began. "It's kind of secret now, but you'll find out soon enough, I promise you. But anyway let's go and eat some breakfast!" They all quickly took a seat and started whispering suspiciously to each other, saying sentences like:  
  
"So, Ron you know all S'-s (songs)by heart, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm not worried about those for now, the biggest problem is the D-ing (dancing), you know?"  
  
"The D-ing?? Oh I get it. Yes well, our only option for that one is to use all of our free time to get you up to date."  
  
"I hope I have some left to spare. The teachers are giving us loads of homework."  
  
"I'm sure we can work something out with Professor Dumbledore, surely he must understand that we have to practice. Besides it's only for a week and than you have all the time of the world again!" Bill said smiling.  
  
"I think it's better if we start today, otherwise we'll never make it." Charlie popped in.  
  
"Is everyone available?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Always!!"  
  
"Alright when we've finished breakfast we're going to talk to Professor Dumbledore, to discuss the location and the M- business (music)."  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"So, professor, what do you think? What would be a good place to practice?"  
  
"I think the third floor is the most suitable place. Everybody still finds it creepy over there and it's still a restricted area, so it's probably the only place, where you have the least chance at uninvited guest. And about the music, have you already composed it?"  
  
"Yes George and me have worked around the clock in the last vacation to make suitable music that goes with lyrics."  
  
"I see and how have you recorded those?"  
  
"Well my dad has Muggle Stereo, computer and recording equipment, so we have put them on a CD. I hope that isn't a problem. I've taken a stereo with me, but we are going to need something better at the Yule Ball."  
  
"Let me worry about that, I'll arrange something!" Dumbledore said. "Well good luck and I'm looking forward to your performance next week. I have also arranged some professional groups, because I don't think you are going to perform for four hours."  
  
"No, I think we only have enough material to fill an hour or so."  
  
"Okay, well now go and practice boys, I think you're going to need it. Oh, wait do you have that Stereo with you Fred?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I have it for a moment, so I can let work in here."  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
"Cool, the entire third floor for ourselves." Fred said happily. "I think we had better change our robes for something more flexible, don't you all think so?"  
  
"You're right. Let's all go and change and when you're ready just go to the third floor and we will meet you there." Charlie said.  
  
"Where are you staying then?"  
  
"Dumbledore arranged some rooms at the fifth floor for us, so.."  
  
"I see, see you later!"  
  
  
  
When Ron entered the Gryffindor Common Room, he saw Harry and Hermione doing their homework. He walked towards them. He did feel kind of guilty, having to keep a secret from his best friends. He surely understood how Hermione must have felt, awful, but still a little excited.  
  
"Hey, wzzp guys? Studying hard?"  
  
"That's right and I see you're not!" Hermione said irritated.  
  
"What have I done this time?"  
  
"Nothing, am I saying you did?"  
  
"No, but you sounded so…"  
  
"Look, Ron we're just trying the study here." Hermione interrupted. "So, if you are not going to join us…."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave." He snapped. "God, I really can't do anything right, can I!" with that said he turned around and went to his bedroom to change.  
  
A few minutes later he walked down the stairs and, while completely ignoring Harry and Hermione, he climbed through portrait hole. He really hoped this fight wasn't going to last long. Although he really could understand why Hermione was so frustrated, when she had such a strange timetable he had also been curious after all. Well, he shouldn't worry about that now. He just had to focus on the dance moves he had to learn.  
  
  
  
When he had almost reached the third floor, he realised that he still had to see madam Pomfrey, but that could wait until after practice, couldn't it?!  
  
"Hey, Ron, over here!" Fred shouted. George was also with him and they were both searching for the right track, they were going to begin with.  
  
"Who has actually made up all the dance moves?" Ron asked.  
  
"Fred and I made up most of them, with some help from mom, Bill and Charlie."  
  
"Hey guys, Bill said cheerfully. "Are you all set?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Well, let's begin than, shall we?"  
  
Fred turned on the music and started to dance, he was quite good just like the rest of the red headed boys that surrounded him.  
  
"Look Ron, just try to follow and copy our moves. Today we are only going to rehearse this song so hopefully you'll know it by heart at the end of the day."  
  
When they had played the song for a few times, Ron finally got the hang of it and after an hour he did almost all the moves right.  
  
"Why don't we all sing, while we dance, cause next week we have to do that anyway. It's going to be hard to do that and not get out of key."  
  
They practiced for an other hour. In the end it really went quite well. Ron had to sing most of the lines in the slower songs, while Fred en George had to sing the most in the faster songs (Nick and AJ).  
  
It really bugged Ron that he had so many lines solo (Brian). Bill and Charlie had almost none! (Imagine Kevin and Howie) "Don't you think people are going to ask why I have so many lines? After all, I wrote the lyrics myself. They probably think I gave myself most of the lines on purpose."  
  
"Of course they aren't going to think that and if it really bugs you, we will explain why you have so many lines."  
  
"Why DID Percy have so many?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Well, he has a great voice for romantic songs and we didn't really like to sing those." Fred said, while George nodded.  
  
"And we," Bill said, while pointed towards Charlie and himself. "are just background singers, you know. But we do have a few solo's, though."  
  
"I see. Well I suppose it's alright then. Why don't we hit for the showers and change into our robes again?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
When he came out of the shower, he quickly changed into his robes and headed for the hospital wing.  
  
Harry and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. 'I suppose they are in the library', Ron thought. 'I'd better go there when I'm finished with Madam Pomfrey.'  
  
"Hello, Mr Weasley." Pomfrey greeted him. "I wondered if you were going to show up at all. Well if you'll lay down on this bed, please…… Thank you!" She started to examine his head. "Well, it looks good. Just take it slow the next couple of days and you will be fine."  
  
"I will." Ron lied. He didn't think dancing all day, was taking it slow, but he didn't have any other choice. "Oh, and I want you to take this potions every evening before you go to bed."  
  
"Okay, is that all?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He started to walk towards the library he hoped Hermione wasn't mad at him any more. He really needed her now, as a friend. He still found it kinda scary to perform for such a large crowd and if even his best friends didn't support him, he doubted that it is was going to be a great success.  
  
He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn't even see Malfoy approaching him.  
  
"So, Weasley, having a fight with Potter and the Mudblood?" he snarled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right. I heard them talking about you in the library and they weren't to pleased with you, I can tell you that and especially not the Mudblood." He grinned.  
  
"Don't call her that! And don't think for a second that I believe you - even if they did talk about me like that, I don't care, 'cause they have every right to do so. So run along and leave ME alone!"  
  
Malfoy was definitely taken back by this. This was not what he had hoped for. He tried to change his tactics. "How's your head Weasley?"  
  
"Oh shut up Malfoy, I probably touched a sensitive spot, cause otherwise you wouldn't have overreacted like that. I see that Crabbe and Goyle are missing, did you find it looking to suspicious that they are at your side 24/7? Did somebody hear our little conversation?" spat Ron.  
  
"Whatever, Weasley!" Draco snapped, while he walked away.  
  
Ron was proud at himself, he hadn't really lost his temper and had put Draco in his place.  
  
He walked into the library and spotted Hermione reading some books at a table near the window. She looked up when he approached her. When she saw it was him, she quickly looked away. Ron didn't know what to do. He wasn't very good at this sort of things.  
  
"Hmm, what are you reading?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Vampires and how to kill them."  
  
"Aha. ….. I… I really feel bad, you know.. that I can't tell you all the stuff I'm going through. And it's no fun without you….. and Harry of course."  
  
"Well, if you feel bad, why don't you tell us what's going on. Why are your brothers here and why can they know?"  
  
"I told you, I can't tell you that. I really thought that you of all people would understand that, you know with that watch of yours last year!" he said in a hurt voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron. I do understand, but you know I do feel kind of left out."  
  
They were both preoccupied with there own thoughts after that.  
  
"Why don't we just ignore the matter until the time has come that you can tell us."  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. I can't wait until that time is there." He said smiling.  
  
"So", she started carefully. "Have you asked somebody to the ball yet?"  
  
"No and I'm not going to ask any one?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
How can I put this without her realising that I'm going to perform, he thought.  
  
"I'm not going to be there the entire evening, so I don't think it's fair towards my date that I'm going to ditch her after an hour or so. I don't think any one is going to want that. Maybe I can ask my sister, cause she is dying to go and probably doesn't mind if I leave, anyway." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"Why can't you…."  
  
"Hermione! Remember what we agreed to ignore a few seconds ago. I can't tell you."  
  
"So it has something to do with the Yule Ball." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"Come on, Mione. Give it a break!"  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry. Why don't we go to the Great Hall. I think supper is being served any minute now."  
  
"Where's Harry, by the way? He didn't have a Quidditch practice again, did he?"  
  
"No, Ludo Bagman came for him a few minutes before you arrived. It had something to do with the Triwizard Tournament."  
  
"I see, then he is probably going to go to the Great Hall by himself."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
After the evening meal Ron decided to do some homework. He hadn't much, because the teachers were informed about the performance and most of them were so excited that they didn't gave him any homework at all. 


	3. The Fight

Hello, hello!  
  
The last time we met I said the next chap wouldn't be posted until my exams were over, but I lied I just couldn't stand the temptation of writing an other chap.  
  
Hopefully I won't fail my final exams now, but hey I can't help it that this story is in my head all the time! It's driving me nuts!!  
  
I really want to thank my reviewers, thanks to your reviews this chap is being posted so fast!!  
  
So keep reviewing please!!  
  
Patipati22: Thanks and I didn't have any reviews yet because I had just posted this story!  
  
Omega: Thank you so much for reviewing TWICE. At my own site you can find a Dutch-English Harry Potter vocabulary, so maybe that can help when you are reading my Dutch story! www.hobby.clubs.nl/fanfiction je moet je wel eerst aanmelden bij www.clubs.nl als je daar geen zin in hebt moet je me maar mailen at b_elanna@paris.com, zodat ik de lijst naar je toe kan sturen!  
  
Editor of GURLZZ MAG, Rosa, Marn, S-leonie6 and Azeem: thank you so much for reviewing my story *blushes*  
  
Shauna: Ron is my favo character too, he's so adorable(  
  
Sparkly-glossy-girl: Thanx!! You're really flattering my ego over here! ;p LOL Are you Dutch too?? If so have you read Verborgen Liefde my Dutch story?? What did you think of it??  
  
Hey I have a question to all of you about the development of this story. I thought of the idea to give Ron, some supernatural powers. That he would change after the Yule Ball and found out that he was a super saiyan (I don't know if I spell it right but anyone who watches Dragon Ball Z probably understands what I mean – my little brothers watch it, so when I saw it once I thought it would be funny to give Ron those powers) He would than have the ability to fly and shoot some kind of fire bomb's out of his hands. I made up that he only becomes that way when he is really angry and that he can't control himself when he becomes that way.  
  
What do you think? Is it too much for one story??  
  
Tell me please; the most votes win.  
  
Disclaimer: Boring…. Once again I own NOTHING!  
  
Well here it comes: Chapter three!! Woohoo  
  
After an hour or so he got tired of it and decided to finish the rest of his homework in the morning. When he came back out of his dormitory - where he had put his books, he saw Harry entering the Common Room.  
  
"Yo, Harry, Wassup? I haven't seen you for almost the entire day."  
  
"I know, I have tried to figure out what kind of spell I'm going to use against a dragon plus I had an interview with Rita Skeeter."  
  
"I see. You have probably tried the library already, haven't you?" Ron asked, ignoring the rush (?) of jealousy that he felt, when Harry mentioned that he had been interviewed.  
  
"Yep! Hermione and I couldn't find anything that could be useful for me."  
  
"Maybe we can go and search again, you never know, maybe we'll find something?"  
  
"Okay, I don't have anything better to do now, anyway."  
  
"Do you need my help?" Hermione asked, looking up from her homework. She and Ron had been doing their homework together. But because she had to do all of it, she didn't have time to spare like Ron and Harry, who both had exemption on their homework.  
  
"No, not really. You just stay here and do your homework, before you get in trouble with a teacher."  
  
Ron and Harry looked through quite a couple of books and even with the help of Madam Pince – Ron asked her about the subject casually, pretending to write an essay about it- they still couldn't find anything.  
  
They decided to give it up and start fresh tomorrow.  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*  
  
The next day when the last bell had rang, Ron ran towards the Gryffindor tower to change his robes for his sport outfit. He sprinted to third floor, where Bill and Charlie were already waiting for him.  
  
Fred and George would come a few hours later because their classes wouldn't end until than.  
  
They first started to rehearse the dance he had learned the day before. He still could remember all the moves quite well so after half an hour they decided to start with a new dance.  
  
This one was slightly more difficult, while they had to do some break dance moves.  
  
Ron tried to do an electric boogie and it didn't even look that bad. When Ron knew almost all of the break dance moves, Fred and George came storming in.  
  
"Sooo, you guys are early." Bill said. "Yeh, professor, Sprout let us go, so we could practice."  
  
"Nice woman, that professor Sprout, she was always one of my favourite teachers." Charlie said, remembering his Hogwarts days  
  
"Well, what have you been practicing all this time?"  
  
"Those difficult break dance moves you made up Fred, are you sure we shouldn't leave those out? I'm not sure if I can do them right in time and the others still have difficulty with them."  
  
"Ron! Don't nag! We can do this and we will! I'm sure everyone will do them perfectly at the Yule Ball, so don't worry."  
  
"If you say so!" Ron said doubtingly.  
  
At 4 AM they decided that they had practiced enough for one day and went back to their dormitories.  
  
Ron was glad that they had stopped, because he felt really light-headed.  
  
That damn concussion, he thought, he hoped it wouldn't bug him any more at the Yule Ball.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A few days had past by since that day and the Yule Ball was getting closer and closer. It was now Thursday and the Ball would be at Saturday.  
  
The Weasleys had been practicing everyday and now knew all the dances by heart. They had also managed to sing at the same time and not get off key.  
  
Harry and Hermione hadn't questioned Ron about his sudden disappearances after class. And everything went quite well, he didn't even had a fight with a Hermione for three days now.  
  
Ron's head had become less and less painful, the medicine really seemed to work even though he didn't rest.  
  
  
  
Ron just came back from yet an other rehearsal. The costumes, which they were going to wear, would be arriving in the morning. Professor Dumbledore had surprised them earlier that day by telling them they could choose any costume they wanted, for free! The boys had been really excited and had chosen for some colourful ones. All slightly different, but with some features alike, so you could see that they belonged together.  
  
"Hey Ron, want to play a game of chess with me?" "Sure, Har!" "Cool!"  
  
"Where's Hermione at?" Ron asked. "What do you think? In the library, of course."  
  
"I kinda feel sorry for her you know, she has to do all the homework, while we don't."  
  
"Don't worry about that, Ron. I'm sure she doesn't mind. If she also had exemption, she would probably do the homework anyway!" "I guess!" Ron said, while he mated Harry's King.  
  
On qui (?? Is that the right expression? I mean at precisely that moment) Hermione, herself entered. She looked kind of flushed and looked a little bewildered out of her eyes.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ron said happily. When she didn't respond he spoke again only now a little worried: "Hermione?? Is something wrong?"  
  
"What?" she said looking up. "Oh, no everything is fine it's just that…. Well..uhm, I don't know if I should tell you this.."  
  
"Ah come on, Herm, you can tell me." "Alright than, but promise me you won't get mad at me okay!" Hermione said, still doubting whether she had made the right decision in telling him. "I promise! Now tell me!" "Alright… Victor asked me to the Yule Ball." She whispered. "What? Speak up, Hermione, I can't hear you?" "Victor Krum asked me to the Yule Ball!"  
  
Ron looked at her in shock, his eyes were wide open, just like his mouth. After a few seconds he recovered and asked, while trying to keep his flammable temper from rising: "Did you say yes?" Hermione looked him in the eyes. "I did."  
  
It felt like his body would explode. He was sad and angry at the same time. He felt his face get flushed with anger and his eyes fill with tears from the hurt he felt in his heart. He was in love with Hermione. He knew that for quite some time now, even though they had fights all the time, he had began to develop feelings for her two years ago. He had hoped Hermione would feel the same way about him too, but apparently she didn't. And how could she actually, he was a nothing after all. He wasn't good at anything and above that he was poor, but still…  
  
When he looked into Hermione's eyes his anger won from his hurt and he snapped: "He probably asked you in the library, didn't he?" "Yes, he did. So what?"  
  
"Did you help him searching for a way to defeat those dragons?" "Of course, I didn't! Why would I want to do that for? Why are you getting so upset anyway. You said you weren't going to ask anybody, so I…"  
  
But Ron didn't even listen and yelled: "He's from Durmstrang! You're fraternising with the enemy! That's what you are doing! I don't think Harry is to happy about that!"  
  
People where starting to stare at them now.  
  
"Well, I don't really care with whom Hermione goes, she has…"  
  
"See Ron, you're making a fuss about nothing!" Hermione interrupted Harry. "You are only mad, because I'm going with somebody else, than you! Well, that's your own fault! You have let us in the dark for almost a whole week now, about that thing you are going to do with your brothers and the reason why you can't be at the Yule Ball, you are probably going to play some stupid joke on all of us, am I right! What else could YOU possible DO?? The only thing you can do is fight, hurt peoples feelings and play chess, that's it!" She yelled  
  
Ron could feel tears burning in his eyes, but he tried to fight them back, unfortunately without success.  
  
He was really speechless. Hermione didn't even like him, let alone love him! He could feel his heart shatter. For lack of any other options he just spun around and ran towards the portrait hole swung it open and ran as hard as his legs could carry him away from the Common Room, away from the Gryffindor tower, away from Harry, away from…. Hermione.  
  
When his legs couldn't carry him anymore he let himself fall on the ground. After a few minutes he looked around him. He didn't even know he had gone outside. He apparently had run along the lake and had stopped just before the Dark Forest, he could see the lights from Hogwarts shining through the tries, but he didn't want to go back to that place any more. He just couldn't face her again.  
  
He went to tree nearby and climbed into it he just sat there for a few hours, until he fell into sleep (Just pretend, he doesn't move that much in his sleep ()  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*~*^*^*^*^*^  
  
a/n: Should I stop Now. This is a very good cliff-hanger, isn't it?! Fortunately for you the chapter is still kinda short, so I still have to fill two pages or so…  
  
Lucky you!  
  
  
  
Back in the Gryffindor tower, Hermione slumped into a chair. The few people who were into the room decided to leave it, so Hermione and Harry could talk in private.  
  
"Damn!" Hermione cursed out loud. "Why did I have to say that! Did you see the look in his eyes? I've really hurt him this time, haven't I?"  
  
"I think you have! Strange this time the roles are reversed, now you're the one who has hurt him!" "But he did say some things too!" Hermione defended herself, but she didn't even sounded convincing in her own ears. "Damn, what should I do?"  
  
"I think you better go and look for him, you know how stupid Ron can be sometimes and in this state mind he can really get himself into trouble. ….. if you want to of course."  
  
"Yeh, I think I better do that. See you later, okay."  
  
"Alright, I'll wait for you."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said with traces of panic filling her voice, while she stormed through the portrait hole. "I can't find him anywhere? Now what?"  
  
"Who's lost?" George asked curiously.  
  
Harry ignored him and said. "Where have you looked for him?"  
  
"Almost everywhere, in the broken girls bathroom, you know the one where Moaning Myrtle hangs out, almost al the class rooms, I've even been on the third floor, he is just nowhere to be found." Hermione really was on the verge of tears now.  
  
"You aren't talking about Ron, are you?" George popped in.  
  
"YES, we are, George!" Harry said irritated.  
  
"God, you fight all the time don't you. I sometimes wonder what Ron sees in you."  
  
"What??" Hermione asked astounded.  
  
"You know, the reason he still hangs with you!" George said. Phew nice recovery, he thought by himself. He didn't think Ron would appreciate it, when he told her about Ron's affection for her. Yeh, even he knew about it! He had seen the look on his faces every time he had received a letter from her over the summer and even when her name was mentioned he had looked up, with some kind of desire in his eyes. George had seen this all to often at his other brother Fred too, but at least he was dating Angelina now.  
  
"Have you already looked outside?" George asked.  
  
"No, I thought I would look inside first and when I hadn't find him by than, I wanted to get my cloak and go outside." She said looking Harry in the eyes when she said cloak. He knew what she was getting at. She wanted to take the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"Well, get it than and let's go outside. I'll come with you." George said.  
  
"I don't think that's necessary Harry and I can go without you."  
  
"No way! He's my brother and I'm going with you, no matter what!"  
  
"Alright than! Come on let's get our cloaks." She said, while took Harry by his arm and dragged him upstairs.  
  
"Now what?" she hissed.  
  
"We just have to tell him about the invisibility cloak, he won't tell anybody, I'm sure of that."  
  
"Alright get it and put it under your robes, we'll use it when we get outside."  
  
  
  
"George we have to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Harry said seriously when they had reached the door that let outside.  
  
"I suppose I can keep something to myself. What is it?"  
  
"I have an invisibility cloak."  
  
"Really?? Wicked! Can I see it?" George said excited.  
  
"You can not only see it, but we are also going to use it. So that we won't get caught. Now get under it so we can get going." Harry said, while he got the cloak out of his robe.  
  
They searched for over an hour but still couldn't find Ron. There was nothing else to do but go and see professor McGonagall to inform her about Ron's disappearance.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Oehhhh I've made a very nice cliff-hanger, haven't I?  
  
Mwoahaahahah I'm evil!!  
  
Nah, I won't let you guys wait for so long anyway. In a few days you'll find out what's going to happen next and you will be able to sleep again at night LOL  
  
Want to speed up the posting??  
  
Than please REVIEW!!  
  
THANK YOU!! 


	4. the search for spock ..... oh..uh i mean...

Hey!  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing my story until this far, it really means a lot to me!  
  
B'Elanna  
  
Disclaimer: I am not holy Jo Rowling, so I own nothing!!  
  
Chapter four ( The search for Spock…. I mean Ron ;p  
  
When they had reached McGonagall's office, nobody was there. That wasn't actually surprising, because it was already twelve o'clock and she was probably a sleep.  
  
"What should we do now?" "Maybe we can check out the teacher's room (? Is that the right word for it?), see if anybody is there?" George suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a good plan. Come on, let's go." Harry whispered back.  
  
"When they had reached the Teacher's Common Room, Harry knocked carefully on the door. There was no response. He opened the door and peeped inside the room, when he didn't see anyone, he opened the door fully and walked inside, with Hermione and George following closely. "Damn! Nobody! Every time Fred and I try to play some prank we always have to watch out for passing teachers and now we actually want to bump into one, they have all mysteriously vanished."  
  
"I wouldn't be sure about that, Mr Weasley." Came the voice of Snape from behind them.  
  
They all jumped from fright and turned around to face him.  
  
"Why don't you take off that cloak of yours Potter and explain to me why you are here."  
  
Surprised Harry pulled the cloak off from everybody and looked at Snape.  
  
"So miss Granger I hadn't expect you to go on some kind of mission with those two, aren't you afraid that your perfect reputation will be damaged."  
  
Hermione glared at him, but decided to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Well why are you here?" Snape demanded.  
  
"It's my brother, he has been gone missing."  
  
"He will probably turn up again in the morning. When did you see him for the last time?" Snape asked coolly, but when you looked hard you could see some concern showing in his eyes.  
  
"Uhm.. Ron and I had a fight and I said some things I shouldn't have and at that he just ran away." "I see and what exactly did you say to him that upset him so much?"  
  
"I… I .. That's kind of private professor, I'm sorry."  
  
"I understand. You have probably checked out the entire school grounds with that cloak of yours already, haven't you?" They all nodded their heads. "I don't think we can do anything else for now. When he still hasn't shown up tomorrow morning, I'll inform Professor Dumbledore about it and I assure you we will find him than. Alright now go back to your dormitories before I'll subtract a few precious Gryffindor points."  
  
They all hurried back up to the stairs. When they were out of Snape's earshot, George said:  
  
"Now what?" "I don't know." Hermione said softly, while tears started to fill her eyes once more. "Maybe professor Snape is right. We can't do anything else now, but have some sleep."  
  
The boys agreed reluctantly, they didn't have any other choice.  
  
Hermione tried to sleep, but she just couldn't. All kinds of terrible thought were floating through her head. She really hoped that Ron was alright.  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
When Ron woke up by a scratching side that came out of the woods. His body felt stiff and numb. It was freezing. Great, he thought. I haven't even got my coat with me.  
  
The scratching sound became more loudly and Ron listened to it carefully.  
  
What the hell was that, he thought.  
  
It suddenly stopped, but a few minutes later it came back, more clearer now. It looked like something was approaching him. He could even hear it's loud breathing by now.  
  
Ron peered at place where it seemed to come from. He surprisingly wasn't afraid, but curious.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I know this chapter is very, very, very short but I need to know before I continue, whether you want Ron to have to Supernatural powers I was talking about. I'm sorry!  
  
So please tell me. When I know your opinion I'll continue the story!!  
  
So review people, please, please, please!!  
  
Thank you!!  
  
  
  
I already know it now and I have decided not to give him those powers, when I have finished this story I'm going to write an other one and than Ron will get those powers I was talking about! 


	5. the sudden brain wave

Heyyyyyyyy  
  
I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded until now. I had promised to do that every day but I just had to learn for my exams Plus I have a hell of a headache, because I've been too long in the sun.. so I hope you understand why I haven't updated for two days ( Thank you  
  
The next chap will probably also be posted in a couple of days. But after next Wednesday, the hardest exams are over so I than I'll be able to turn all of my attention to this story again!  
  
Nell: Thanks so much for reviewing and answering my question. Still I have decided not to give Ron those powers in this story, I'm probably going to write a sequel or am going to write an other story in which Ron has those powers. I actually made up quite a good explanation why he has them and his brothers don't. I hope you aren't going to hate me now, but I promise you I'll write the story!!  
  
Rosa: Thnx for reviewing again, it really means a lot to me! Just when you thought you were going to be able to sleep again, I have done it again - I made a cliff-hanger!! Yes I know it: I'm EVIL!!  
  
Omega: Dat andere verhaal van me is n beetje minder als deze, he?! Ik las pas geleden t laatste HFST door en dacht What the fuck!! Anyways hartsikke bedankt voor al de reviews!!  
  
Star wars, he!! *Glares* nee just kidding, ik heb zelf ook de films gezien en ik moet zeggen dat vooral 4,5 en 6 behoorlijk goed zijn. Ik vind vooral de relatie tussen die Solo en Leia ofzo leuk!  
  
owlpost1992: Thanks! Good question, I had already thought about letting them use The Marauder's Map, but that would just be to easy. So I decided to let them use it the following day. And hasn't Moody the Map yet in the Goblet of Fire?? I am not sure about that one, but anyways in this chap they'll use it!!  
  
Hmm did I forget anyone? I hope not!  
  
Anyways I still need a beta-er who can correct the grammar – mistakes and maybe improve the story a little. So please anyone?? Cause my grammar is horrible (  
  
  
  
Chapter FOUR: The sudden brain wave ~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
By now he could actually see what was approaching him and to his relief it was…..  
  
Hagrid, dragging some kind of creature along with him.  
  
Wait, Ron thought. When he sees me I have to go back to Hogwarts with him. He tried to climb up higher, but froze, when he heard Fang barking beneath him.  
  
"What is it boy?" He heard Hagrid asking. "What do you see?"  
  
Fang only started to bark more loudly.  
  
Damn, go away you stupid dog, Ron wished. He tried to move a little, because he was hanging very uncomfortable now. Unfortunately Hagrid heard him and said: "Who's there? Come on show yourself, I know your in there I can see you legs."  
  
Ron over thought his options, he could stay put, but than Hagrid would probably shoot him out of the tree or he could just climb down and try to escape than. How he wished that he could apparate now!!  
  
Reluctantly he climbed out of the tree and tried to run away, but when his feet had barely touched the ground he was scooped up by Hagrid, who had instantly recognised him.  
  
"Ron, what in the hell you doing here?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Hagrid. I just want to be alone right now and I'm not going back to Hogwarts, ever!!" He shouted.  
  
"Wooow, where did that came from, come on let's go to my cabin and talk, alright! Than we will decide what we are going to do next. Promise me that you won't run away!" Hagrid said sincerely. Ron didn't respond.  
  
"Come on, Ron. I can just as well return you to Hogwarts this instand."  
  
"Alright." "Alright what?"  
  
"I won't run away." Ron said reluctantly. "That's what I wanted to hear, just go ahead, I'll be with you in a sec. I just have to take care of this creature over here."  
  
Ron had totally forgot the creature and looked at it with amazement. "What is it?" he asked astonished.  
  
"It's a Talaxian, nasty little bugger, it has been harassing the centaurs for quite some time now and I was finally able to catch him. I hope I can teach him some manners my self, if that doesn't work I'm just going to sell it. They're very valuable: their blood heals all kinds of diseases." Hagrid said excited.  
  
"I see." Ron really doubted that you could learn the hideous creature anything, let alone stand manners! "I'll just wait inside, when you cave the creature."  
  
"You better do that, you never know when it wakes up."  
  
A few minutes later Hagrid walked inside. He came straight to the point: "So Ron, are you going to tell me why you ran away?"  
  
"It doesn't matter Hagrid, nobody wants me to return anyway. Nobody probably misses me yet, maybe in a few weeks they'll realise I'm gone."  
  
"Ron, don't talk rubbish, you know that's not true!"  
  
"Isn't it!" Ron yelled. "Why should they miss me anyway, the only thing I'm good at is fighting, hurting peoples feeling and play chess!!" he started to cry know. He could hear Hermoine's words rang inside his head very clearly and they just wouldn't go away. He didn't care whether he died this instant or not.  
  
Hagrid stared at him, unsure of what to do. He put one of his big, long arms round Ron.  
  
He hadn't ever see his little friend cry like this, as a matter of fact, he had never seen Ron cry!  
  
After a while Hagrid broke the silence by asking: "Ron what's going on?"  
  
Ron sighed unsure of where to begin. "Well it all started when George and Fred asked me to sing at Yule Ball with them, you probably know about that don't you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I don't!" "Oh, well Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy were going to perform together. But at the last moment Percy decided not to participate, so they needed someone to fill his place and that someone is me! They choose me because I've written the songs so I already knew them by heart."  
  
"Is see! I didn't know you were so talented!"  
  
"I didn't know either, but apparently I can sing, at least Dumbledore says I can."  
  
"Than you can, Dumbledore never lies."  
  
"Yes, he told me that already. Either way, professor Dumbledore convinced me to join my brothers and we have been rehearsing ever since. I had promised my brothers that I wouldn't tell anyone, so I didn't. Hermione and Harry of course realised that something was going on and started to ask me questions about it, but still I didn't tell anything. A few hours ago Hermione got really mad at me.. I…I." He sighed again and gathered all of his courage. "Well, it was silly actually, I kinda got mad at her when she told me that she was going to Ball with Viktor Krum and I said some things I shouldn't have. And than… and than.." his eyes started to water once more when he remembered Hermione's words. "She said I wasn't good at anything but at fighting, hurting peoples feelings and play chess." He pushed his tears away he didn't want to cry anymore. "And she's right I AM a nothing, all my friends are good at something besides me!"  
  
"Ron that's bullshit and you know it, you just told me that you are going to perform! I'm sure not everybody could do that! I haven't seen you practicing of course, but I'm sure you are going to do well! And about Hermione, she is probably mentally slapping herself for saying that to you. I really think she is very worried about you."  
  
Ron thought about what Hagrid had just said, but still he wasn't convinced. "Can I stay here tonight?" "Sure, but than I am going to tell Dumbledore that you are here, alright and don't try to run away while I'm gone, cause Fang will you have down in a second."  
  
Ron didn't really believed that Fang could ran as hard as he could, let alone catch him, but still he decided to stay put.  
  
"Do we have a deal?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Yes, we have!" Ron said, smiling a little.  
  
"You can sleep in my bed." Hagrid said, smiling back. "Thanks, Hagrid, for everything!"  
  
Hagrid's bed was so big that Ron could lie either direction that he wanted to. He was really quite tired and fell a sleep after a few seconds.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The next morning at 7AM (or is it PM) Hermione rose in her bed with a start. She had found a way to locate Ron, why hadn't she thought about it before!! She had probably totally forgotten about it in all the stress of last night. They just had to use the Marauder's Map and than they would find him in a second. How could she have been so stupid!  
  
She jumped out of her bed and ran towards the boy's dormitory she didn't even bothered to knock, but just stormed in and began shaking Harry hard. "Harry wake up! I have found away to locate Ron." Harry immediately opened his eyes and looked at her astonished.  
  
The other boys were also getting awake now and stared at Hermione in surprise.  
  
"What the hell is she doing her!" Seamus asked annoyed.  
  
"Oh sorry, I just have to talk to Harry, you can all go to bed again. I'll be gone in a sec." She smiled a little embarrassed.  
  
"Hermione, what is it?" Harry whispered. "We just have to use the Marauder's map it will show us exactly where he is." "Smart Thinking, Herm, why in the hell didn't we think of using that stupid map sooner?! Here take it." He said while he shove the map in Hermione's hands. "Just wait for me in Common Room, alright."  
  
  
  
"Have you find him?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes, he's with Hagrid! Thank God! I swear if he was hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with myself any longer!"  
  
"What for, let's go and see him!"  
  
They run as fast as they could towards Hagrid's hut. On their way over there they almost bummed into Snape, who started to say something nasty and was probably taking of some Gryffindor points, but they didn't even stop when he yelled after him. They really didn't care about a few points or a few hours of detention right now, they had more important things in their minds at the moment.  
  
When they had finally reached Hagrid's cabin, they tried to open the door, but to find that it was locked. That was odd they thought Hagrid never locks his door. Harry started pounding on the door, while Hermione tried catch her breath. "RON." Harry yelled, while looking through the window. He couldn't see anything, because it was dark inside. "We KNOW you are in there so OPEN UP THE DOOR!!" After a few seconds there was still no response.  
  
"Alohomora!" Hermione said, while waving her wand in front of the door.  
  
"Smart thinking again Herm!" Harry said, smiling at her.  
  
Carefully, they opened the door and peered inside. Ron was nowhere to be seen, but they could see the back door ajar. "Damn it!" Harry cursed. "Where is he?"  
  
"According to Marauder's Map he's running towards Hogwarts." Hermione said, while she looked out of the window. "Oh my God Harry!" she exclaimed. "I can SEE him!"  
  
"While what are we waiting for, let's go after him." Harry said determined and without waiting for a reply he took off.  
  
Hermione tried to stay with him, but he was just way to fast for her. After a few minutes she just gave up and started jogging after Harry.  
  
"RON!" Harry yelled. "RON STOP!! WE NEED TO TALK!"  
  
Ron only began running faster and started to change his direction. He apparently didn't want to go to Hogwarts after all.  
  
"RON!!!" Harry tried again. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Ron yelled back.  
  
A few minutes later Harry really couldn't keep up with Ron any longer. He already had an head start plus he was much faster than Harry. Harry was quite surprised by that, he hadn't know that Ron was such a good runner. Having a few annoying older brothers probably had it's advantages.  
  
He just gave up, he didn't matter anyway, the Marauder's map would pinpoint his hiding place.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ron raced as fast as long muscular legs could carry him. After he had crossed the Quidditch – field he looked behind him to see if Harry was still following him.  
  
Yes, he thought, while still looking backwards. Harry had vanished out of sight.  
  
When he turned his head forward again he realised to late that somebody was crossing his path and ran into him or her.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
No way, Ron thought by himself. He had just literally and figuratively run into George.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Face it I am the mistress of cliff - hangers!!!  
  
Mwoahaahahaha.  
  
But don't worry I'll upload the next chap as fast as possible. It may take a while, cause I really have to start learning now. I hope you all understand that.  
  
Thanks, oh and please Review!  
  
Thank you so much!! 


	6. Now what?

We meet again(  
  
My exams are finally over!! Yoohoo. Unfortunately I didn't do to well, but thank God that I have great marks to compensate. So I'm graduated anyway.  
  
More great news is that I've finally found a beta-er, who goes by the name of ickleyoda.  
  
She will beta the story after I've put it on the net, so if you want to read the beta-ed version you just have to wait another few days before I upload it.  
  
Thanks Yoda!!  
  
And also thanks to the people who reviewed(  
  
Rosa: Thanks for waiting so patiently and I hope you like this chap!!  
  
Omega: Neelix, he?! Dat zou best wel eens kunnen, ik zal het hem eens vragen haha  
  
Hoe bedoel je trouwens dat de paren kloppen met Star Wars? Wie is dan wie?  
  
Luke Skywalker: Harry  
  
Han Solo: Ron  
  
Hermelien: Leia  
  
??? Bedoel je t zo? Als je het met Star Trek Voyager vergelijkt is  
  
Tom Paris: Ron  
  
B'Elanna Torres: Hermelien  
  
Harry Kim: Harry Potter  
  
Ga waarschijnlijk ook een geweldig Voy verhaal omzetten naar Harry Potter, moet nog ff vragen of ik het verhaal mag gebruiken.  
  
Thanks voor het reviewen!!  
  
Snakecharmer: I'm glad you like the story Maybe I can teach you some Dutch words?  
  
If you like of course.  
  
Ickleyoda: Good luck with your exams and well I was going to give some super saiyan DragonBallZ powers, but I decided against it, because that was maybe a little bit to much for one story!  
  
This Chap really sucks, cause I wrote most of it at my work and during my exam-period. Maybe I'm going to change it later, but for now it just has to make do.  
  
You may find Snape and in the last chap Hagrid acting a little OOC, but hey this is my story and I can do anything what I want!! ;p Mwoahahahaaha  
  
Disclaimer: blablabla, I'm to lazy to write everything again  
  
Chapter Four (at last!!)  
  
He tried to take off once more, but George just pushed him on the ground and held him down. "No you don't! I'm just going to hold you down like this until you tell me what's going on. Hermione is totally freaked out and Harry isn't doing any better!"  
  
Ron struggled to break free but stopped his attempts when the meaning of George's words hit him. They were worried about him???  
  
"How do you know they are worried about me?" he said voicing his thoughts.  
  
"BeCAUse I helped them searching for you last night." He said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, really!" When George saw that his little brother was quite confused by hearing this news, he said: "What else did you expect? Hermione regretted the words she said and tried to find you and apologize, but when she couldn't find you, she just freaked out."  
  
Ron tried to gather his thoughts he hadn't expect this!  
  
"She was really worried about you, Ron. Don't you know how she feels about you?"  
  
At this Ron looked up in astonishment. "What??????"  
  
"Ah come on Ron. She feels the same way as you do about her!"  
  
"No", Ron said struggling to sit up. "You're wrong. If she liked me she wouldn't go to the Ball with Viktor Krum!" "What!! Is she going with Viktor Krum, how in the hell did she succeeded to that! He's is so cool!! Gosh, if I… ." He said stopping immediately when he saw the look of hatred on Ron's face. "Sorry, I got a little carried away, but you have to understand why Hermione said yes, he IS KRUM, he's famous, if he'd asked me I would go with him immediately!" George said laughing.  
  
"But that's point! Hermione doesn't care about Quidditch, when I was so enthusiastic when he arrived, she just thought I was acting stupid."  
  
"Oh", George grin faded from his face. "Hmm, maybe she just goes, because she likes to dance and nobody else asked her. You know girls, they like to dress up and everything."  
  
"Hermione isn't such a girl, she'd rather get a book than some make – up!"  
  
"I know that, but still, maybe she just wanted to be different for once, you know."  
  
"Maybe!"  
  
"Ah come on Ron give it a break, just make up with her and come with me, we still have to practice that last dance again. …… Ah this is your chance, she is approaching us, right now!"  
  
"What!!" Ron exclaimed. "Let me go George, I don't want to talk her."  
  
He gave his brother a kick in his stomach, but Still George didn't move.  
  
"GEORGE!! LET ME GO!!!!!" Ron yelled in his ear. At this George backed away a little, but firmed is grip only more.  
  
Ron stopped struggling and fell back on the ground.  
  
There she was, she looked really sad, just as George had told him, but still he wasn't convinced, those words had to come from somewhere, you don't start yelling things that don't make sense, especially not Hermione.  
  
George let go of him and stood up. He held out his hand for Ron to take it, so he could help him standing up. But Ron didn't feel like doing that and just ignored his hand and just stayed where he was. "Ron, I am so sorry." Hermione whispered. "I didn't mean all those things I said."  
  
Ron stared at his legs. "We were really worried about you Ron, you just took off and we didn't know if you were in any danger or not." Harry said, sitting down next to him. At this Ron jumped up. "Look I know you are sorry and everything, but I just want to be alone for a while, so if you three don't mind, I'm going to go now." And with that he spun around and walked away.  
  
"It will pass Hermione." George said trying to comfort her. "Before you know it you'll be the three musketeers again. Come, let's go and have some breakfast."  
  
  
  
After a few minutes Ron decided to have some breakfast too.  
  
He sat down between his brothers Bill and Charlie, who looked at him curiously, but didn't ask anything, at least not yet.  
  
Ron completely ignored Hermione and Harry, who secretly shot (?) glances towards him.  
  
When he had finished he went straight towards his dormitories and packed his schoolbag.  
  
He HAD to follow his classes today, there was no way that he could skip those! He looked at his schedule and saw that his first class was Potions. Damn, that's just what I need, he thought. An hour with Snape and the Slytherins.  
  
When he arrived in the dungeon, he saw that Harry and Hermione were already there. Hmm should he go and sit with them or not?? Nah, why should he? He wasn't really ready to talk to them yet, so he took a seat next to Dean and Seamus.  
  
At the end of two dreading hours, the bell finally rang. Ron put away his books and started to walk towards the door, only to be held back by Snape: "Mr Weasley may I have a word with you!" he said more as a demand than as a question. "Yes professor?" "I heard you decided to take a midnight stroll last night, but didn't turn back until this morning. As a matter of fact I heard you stayed with Hagrid the entire night, is that correct?" "Yes sir." "I ran into Potter, Granger and George last night and they looked really anguish to find you. If you take off like that again, I assure you that I will take drastic measures to prevent it from happening again! Is that understood?" "Completely, professor." "Now get out of my sight." Ron spun around and upstairs towards the western tower, where he had Devination. When he had reached the classroom, the door at the ceiling was closed. He had no other option, but to yell and pray that Prof. Trelawney would here him. "PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY PLEASE OPEN UP THE DOOR!!!! ………… PROFESSOR!! But still there was no response. So he just took his wand, pointed it towards the ceiling and yelled: "Alohomora!" He heard a rattling sound and all the sudden the stairs came whooshing down from the ceiling. Ron could just jump away in time. He hadn't expected them to go that fast!! When he looked up he saw Trelawney peering down the hole, where first the stairs had been. "Ah there you are, I was already wondering what was taken you so long. Next time just yell, alright instead of using some kind of spell. Now get up here, I was just explaining how to use forces of the moon." "But professor, how am I going to get up there, I mean the stairs are broken." "God, boy think will you, just repair them!"  
  
"Right, sorry!" Ron said a little embarrassed. "Repairo!"  
  
After two hours of hearing about the forces of the moon and almost falling asleep, the bell finally rang. "Class, I want you all to monitor the moon for a whole month and tell me what you see at it's surface and if you feel any different by a full moon or not. Okay that's it. Have much fun at the Yule Ball tomorrow and ..eh.. Good luck hè Ron." She said, while she winked at him. He looked back at her furiously, how good she say that!!?? Stupid grasshopper!!  
  
Everybody was looking at him now, whispering behind his back. Ron quickly grabbed his back and sprinted down the stairs, before someone good ask him any questions.  
  
After another two dreading hours only this time with Professor McGonagall it was finally lunchtime. He quickly walked towards the Great Hall. He really needed to talk to his brothers. The Yule Ball was in less than a day and they had still lots of things to do. Hopefully the costumes had already arrived, because tomorrow they had there dress rehearsal in the Great Hall. When he entered the Hall, he didn't have to look very hard to find them, because they were already looking for HIM. "Hey, Ron, good you come with us for a sec?" "Sure." He said glad to have an excuse for not facing Hermione or Harry for that matter.  
  
They dragged him towards an empty classroom. "What in the hell have you told everyone?" Fred started angry. "Everybody is talking about you doing something at the Yule Ball! How did they found out about that???"  
  
"Ah come on Fred, there must be a reasonable explanation to all this." Bill said, calming Fred a little. "At least give him a chance to talk." "Alright, sorry!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault, it was Trelawney again. She wished me good luck for tomorrow in front of the entire class!!" "Stupid woman!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Great now what do we do?" George asked.  
  
"We have to make something up and fast." Charlie said, thinking hard. "Right… hmmm Ron you don't have a date, do you?" "No, not really. I mean I am going with Ginny."  
  
"Okay, than you just have to say that she wished you good luck, because you're really making a fool of yourself, going with your sister."  
  
"Thanks, Fred that really gives my self-confidence a boost, but I don't think I have any other choice, do I?" "Okay, so if they ask you anything, just try to ignore them at first and when you really don't have any other option, just say the excuse we made up." "Right, well let's have some lunch, I'm starving!"  
  
When they sat down, everybody looked at them curiously. And with everybody I mean the entire Great Hall, including the Teachers and of course the Ghosts. Apparently the rumour had spread very fast.  
  
"So Weasley, the rumour goes that you are going to do something tomorrow." The sneering voice of Drano Malfoy sounded from behind them. "Well you know what they say about rumours, don't you?" "Yeh, what's that?" "That they're not true!" Ron said laughing. He had realised lately that Malfoy was easily offended and that he wasn't as tough as he seemed.  
  
"What that's it? Ha.. that means that you ARE going to do something and your brothers probably too! What else would they have come here for. It's all so clear to me now. There's no denying in it any longer. THE WEASLEYS ARE GOING TO DO SOMETHING AT THE YULE BALL!!"  
  
At that point, Dumbledore stood up and silenced them all. "Can I have your attention, please. As you all know, the Yule Ball will be held tomorrow evening. I hear that all kinds of rumours are spreading by now and they are doing no one any good. It is true that the boys from the Weasley family have prepared something special for us tomorrow, But I have asked them to keep it a secret. So don't start harassing them about it.  
  
Due to the Ball, the Great Hall will be closed for entire morning and afternoon on Saturday for most of the students. Breakfast, lunch and supper will be served at the second floor in a temporary dining room. That it's for now. Enjoy your meals!"  
  
  
  
Okay I know it sucked, but I just didn't have much inspiration. I hope the next chap is a little better (  
  
Please Review. Thank you!! 


	7. The Dress Rehearsal

Omega: hey I do still have one exam to go: English, but that's going to be a piece of cake after all those Hp stories I've read (… I think there are going to be two maybe three other chaps. I'm not sure, because I haven't really figured out yet how I'm going to put Ron and Herm together.  
  
Good luck with your exams!!  
  
Tujunga: thank you ( I did indeed mean with wzzp; what's going on  
  
I hope I updated it fast enough for you(  
  
Lilygurl: I'll do my best, but as I just told Omega. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to put Ron and Hermione together.  
  
Rosa: Thanks for reviewing again. I'm so glad you like the story. My last chap didn't really have an evil cliff hanger, but I'm not sure if I can say the same for this one. I just have to see how it goes. In this chap we finally see them perform!! Yeeh!  
  
Disclaimer: oops I completely forgot to put one in the last chap, but I think you know by now, that I don't own any of the characters or other things…  
  
Chapter 7: The Dress Rehearsal  
  
  
  
Everybody looked only more curious at them now, but most of them decided to go back to their meals and leave the boys alone. They would find out soon enough anyway.  
  
Ron wished that he could disappear right there. He didn't like being the centre of all the attention like that. He would be glad when it was all over and forgotten.  
  
When he had finished his lunch, he followed his brothers to the third floor. He didn't have to follow any classes more today.  
  
"Okay people. Dumbledore just gave me our costumes, so we could check if they were all the right size and model. Than we are allowed to go to Hogsmeade, where we have to buy some microphones, which we can attach to our faces, so we don't have to carry them all the time.  
  
There is supposed to be a shop where they can make them."  
  
"Yeh, I know that store. It's called: La Forge's wandmade Muggle equipment."  
  
"Right, let's first try on those costumes."  
  
The costumes prime colours were red and orange that really brought out the colour of their hear. They all had different kind of robes. Each one with it's own special features, which made them look very handsome.  
  
(a/n: I'm not really good a describing things, so I leave the rest to your imagination. Or you have to have a good idea, which I can use)  
  
"Cool!" said Fred excited, while he looked into a mirror. "I can't wait until tomorrow! Oh and speaking of tomorrow, we have our dress rehearsal at twelve o'clock. Did you know that Lee is going to host the show? Dumbledore asked him a few weeks ago, but he just told me today. He knows everybody who's going to perform. I'm curious to found out, who Dumbledore has hired."  
  
  
  
The following morning, Ron woke up very early. He hadn't slept very well, because he was quite nervous and excited. He truly hoped that everything would go okay and that he didn't make a fool of himself. Realising that he couldn't sleep anyway, he stood up and took a long shower. When he had finished the other boys in his dormitory started to wake up too.  
  
"Good morning all!" "Good morning Ron." Harry said. "And are you nervous for tonight?"  
  
Ron looked at him suspiciously, but decided not to say anything. It was obvious to everyone by now that he and his brothers were going to perform. "Yes, a lot unfortunately! Oh I hope that everything is going go well." "I'm still not sure about what you are going to do, but I expect that it is going to be great. So good luck and I'm sure you can do it!" Harry said smiling. "I hope so." Ron said smiling back. He was glad that Harry respected his secrecy and that he wished him luck. He really was going to need that tonight.  
  
He waited until Harry got dressed and together they walked towards the second floor to have some breakfast.  
  
When they had almost finished, Hermione walked up to them. "Hmm Ron could I have a word with you? It will only take a sec." She sounded a little insecure, but still looked him straight in the eye. "Sure."  
  
"I really am sorry about the things I said. I don't know what got into me, you know.. it's just that you.. you can make me so angry some times, I don't know why." She said, while tears started to stream down her face. "I hope you can forgive me. I of course understand if you can't, but I …… you… you just mean to much to me…. And I don't want to let our friendship go away, because of some stupid quarrel. You have to believe me. I don't know what you are going to do tonight, but I just want you to know that you have my full support and if.. if there's anything that I can do, just say so alright." She let out a long sigh, before she continued. "And… and if you don't want me to… I'll …………" There was a short pause, while she gathered her thoughts. "I won't go to ball with Viktor." She blurted out.  
  
"Ron stared at her. She was willing to do that for him. He was tempted to say that she shouldn't go, but realised that he wouldn't accomplish anything with that. He looked into her eyes and saw her remorse. God, how he wanted to kiss her right now. But he knew she didn't want him to. So he just hugged her tightly and whispered: "You can go with Vicky, I don't mind. But if he is mean to you just say it and I'll knock him back to Bulgaria!" "RON!" Hermione exclaimed, but still laughing a little. "Come on, let's go back to breakfast, before people start thinking things." Ron looked at her at this, but her face looked expressionless. Damn, Ron thought. I wouldn't mind if they started thinking stuff, I only hope that they'll have a reason to think like that soon.  
  
It was finally twelve o'clock and with his clothes and microphone on, Ron felt more confident in himself. Maybe it was also due to the fact that Hermione and he had finally made up and spoke to each other again. Lee Jordan announced them excellent and the rehearsal went really well. They finally found out, who the other professional performers were: Pink, Artful Dodger, Brainpower (Dutch rapper, who totally rocks!! Margot this one is for you:) and . They would all sing a few songs. (if you don't like any of them, just think of your favo singers, they aren't all my favourites too. I don't think I really have a favourite singer, although the ones I have called are pretty good)  
  
They opened their performance with 'Everybody' and ended it with 'You showed me' (I'm not sure if that's the right title, maybe it's 'Perfect fan' or 'Mam'. I'll look it up. I have to go to library tomorrow so I can hire their last CD Black and Blue, so I can put together an .. hmm.. how do you say that… repertoire (?) something like that??). Lee Jordan and all the other students who helped to decorate the room, where very enthusiast, to the relief of Ron.  
  
He had just decided to go for it and not to bother about the opinion of other people like Draco.  
  
At the end Dumbledore had even shown up and had said that he was very proud of them.  
  
Their performances tonight would be from 10 O'clock until eleven. So from eight until about 9:30 they would just go to the dance. Fred and George didn't have a date, but Bill and Charlie had asked their girlfriends to come over. Their parents would come too, but they would only be there when they performed and because they were asked by Dumbledore. Ron would go with Ginny, who was pretty excited. She didn't really care that she had to go with her brother. As long as she could see Harry, dance and watch the performances. Her mother had made a beautiful blue dress for her, that matched her eyes and made her look very pretty. All the girls in her dormitory were jealous at her, because she was allowed to go and they unfortunately hadn't have a date.  
  
Their dress rehearsal lasted until two o'clock. Ron felt completely ready. You can do this. Just show everybody that you are at good at something. That couldn't be that hard, could it? Fred had promised him, that they wouldn't tell anybody that he had wrote the lyrics, but he wasn't sure if he could trust him. He was still a little embarrassed about those, because they were kinda personal. Some of them he had just made up and hadn't anything to do with his live, but were just some wicked creation of his twisted mind. He had to smile a little at this. God, knows that he probably wouldn't experience most of them, at least not yet. He was glad though that the song he had written for his mother was also in their repertoire. He hoped she liked it. He was most worried about the songs, which he had written with Hermione in his head. On the one hand he wished that she'd never find out that he had written his feelings down about her like that, but on the other he wished that she did know, at least than she'd know his true feelings about her. Well he just couldn't worry about that right now, he had far more important things on his mind, like remembering all the dance moves and his lines. Who knows, maybe he would get black out. That was really his worst nightmare. In fact he had dreamed about that last night. He it really wasn't a pretty sight. All the teachers, students and ghost had laughed and pointed at him and had yelled: "See, I told you so. Ron Weasley is a nothing without his friends! He is even too stupid, to remember his lines!!!"  
  
Ron pushed away the dream and followed his brothers to the second floor to have some late lunch.  
  
  
  
Okay People next Chap - The Yule Ball!!  
  
Rosa: I told you they would perform, I just didn't say if it was a dress rehearsal or not! ;p  
  
God I'm cruel!! And I like it!! 


	8. the yule ball, part 1

The bitch is back  
  
Mwoahaahahaha  
  
This time with the long expected Yule Ball  
  
Will it be a success or not???  
  
This time my exams are really over, cause today I had English and that was really my final exam. I'm not sure if I'm going to post chaps sooner now, cause I'm going to do loads of things. Well, I'll try my best. The story is almost finished anyway.  
  
Rosa: haha thanks for your review. I hope I didn't make you wait for to long, well hey but why should I care, I like teasing you!! ;p  
  
Ronnykins: I will trust me!  
  
?: Of course I'll make it happy!! I love Ron!!! Haven't you realised that by now, I wouldn't want anything to happen to our ickle Ronniekins  
  
Omega: Ik zit of eigenlijk zat in 5 HAVO, ik hoop dat je dit hfst n beetje leuk vind en bedankt voor t reviewen!  
  
Ginner lass: thanks, and I indeed have some kind of obsession with Star Trek. I absolutely love the show! So I try to slip some names in now and than(  
  
I'm sorry that I let you wait for an entire week or so, but I just don't feel that urge anymore, that I had in the beginning to finish it. The plot has just been in my mind for too long(  
  
But still I promise you that I will finish it. If I didn't have any reviews I would have stopped writing it a long time ago, just like my Dutch story. So thanks again for reviewing, I'm writing this just for you (  
  
Chaper 8: The Yule Ball - Part 1 , at last (  
  
It was now 17:00h and the nerves had come back again and were twice as strong! Ron felt like he could explode any minute. He just couldn't stay still. His brothers had made some futile attempts to calm him down, but nothing worked. He was just too jumpy.  
  
"Why don't you just go outside, take a stroll or something like that?" George suggested, who started to get really irritated. "Yeh, why don't you do that. You're only making us jumpy too!" Fred agreed with his brother. "Alright, I'm going, I'm going." Ron said, while he ran upstairs to get his coat and running shoes. He always liked to run around the lake when he was frustrated, so why don't do it right now. It always felt like the wind just blew his problems away.  
  
It was pretty warm outside for a Christmas day. So he soon dumped his coat and started to run as hard as his legs could carry him. He loved it here. The view was beautiful, most of the trees were covered in snow and the large lake was frozen. He tried to walk on it, but as soon as he had put one foot on the ice, it made a cracking sound. Wooow, this no good, Ron thought. And he quickly removed his foot.  
  
When he was done running around the lake, he retrieved his coat and walked back towards the castle. "Ron!!" He turned around to see Hagrid approaching him. "Hey Hagrid, are you alright?" "Yep! What about yeh? Are yeh a little nervous?" "You can say that again. I'm nervous like hell! I just went outside to have some fresh air and because everyone around me started to get crazy." "I don't blame yeh. I wouldn't wanna be in yer place right now." "Thanks Hagrid, that's really reassuring. But anyway are you going to come tonight?" "Of course! I don't wanna miss this in tha world. Good luck, alright. Yer goin to be fine." "Thank you, well see you tonight than. Bye!" "Bye!!"  
  
When he came back into the Gryffindor Tower it was completely disserted. Damn! He had completely forgotten about the dinner, that would take place at 18:00u. He quickly took a shower and run towards the second floor. When he stormed in everybody looked at him surprised. "Sorry!" he murmured and quickly took a seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Right where was I." Dumbledore continued. "Oh, I just hope that everybody has a great time at the Yule Ball and that it will be a success. Just try to behave a little, but I'm sure I don't have to tell anybody that. Besides the performances of some talented students from our own school." He said winking at the Weasleys. "Some other professional singers will perform too, namely: Pink, Artful Dodger, Brainpower and Daft Punk." A loud applause erupted from the tables. "Enjoy yourselves tonight! Thank you."  
  
"I didn't know that Dumbledore has such a good taste." Seamus wondered. "He hasn't." Lee popped in. "He asked me for some advice." "Ah, I see."  
  
"So Ron," Hermione started. "You really are going to perform tonight, huh. What exactly are you going to do? You know, sing, dance or maybe even act." "Well that's for me to know and for you to find out tonight." "Right, sorry."  
  
"Why don't you just tell her now, what's the difference?" Fred asked. "Besides I told Angelina ages ago." "You did what!!!!" Ron said furiously.  
  
"I told Angelina about it. I didn't want her to think that I was seeing somebody else or something like that." Ron turned furiously towards the others.  
  
"Why didn't you all say this before. It could have spared me from a lot of trouble you know!" "Well, I don't know. Bill's and Charlie's girlfriends know it too. You don't have a girlfriend, do you. So who would you have wanted to tell it to?" George asked, completely understanding why Ron was so mad, but just liking to tease him a little.  
  
"Forget it!! Never mind, it is no use any way any more!" He said while storming out of the Great Hall.  
  
God, his brothers could make him so mad sometimes. If he had known about this, he would have told Harry and Hermione a long time ago. And none of this would have happened.  
  
"So, who do we have here!" a snarling voice, came from behind him. He could recognise it out of thousands. "Malfoy!" he spat, while turning around. "What do you want now?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to wish our great singer good luck!" Malfoy said sarcastic.  
  
"How nice of you, NOW GO AWAY! God you look like some kind of stalker, following me everywhere I go." Ron snapped, getting sick of Malfoy following him, everywhere where he went. "What do you want?"  
  
"Like I just said, I just wanted to wish you good luck." He said, while walking away. "Just look out for flying objects!"  
  
"What in the hell is that supposed to mean!" Ron yelled after him. "Am I supposed to be scared now, cause I'm NOT!!!"  
  
"What are you doing Weasley! Talking to some imaginary friends?"  
  
"What.. who?" Ron said while turning around. "Oh it's you!"  
  
"You better show some respect towards a teacher from now on, Weasley! 10 points from Gryffindor and be grateful it isn't more. Now move along towards your dormitories, before I abstract some more points!" Snape snapped. (a/n: Snape snapped haha)  
  
  
  
It was now almost time to go to the dance.  
  
Ron stood in front of the mirror looking disgustingly at his dress robe. There was just no getting around the fact that his robes looked more like a dress than anything else. In a desperate attempt to make them look more manly, he used a Severing Charm on the ruff and cuffs. It worked very well; at least he was now lace-free, although he hadn't done a very neat job, and the edges still looked depressingly frayed as they set off downstairs.  
  
The common room looked strange, full of people wearing different colours instead of the usual mass of black.  
  
The girls were waiting down stairs. Harry would be going with Parvati Patil, after refusing a lot of girls. He just didn't know, who to choose.  
  
Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Ron expected that she probably was with Viktor, doing God knows what. He pushed the thought far away, deep inside his head and instead focussed on Ginny. "You look nice, Ginn. Shall we go?" "Yep!"  
  
The Entrance Hall was packed with students, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Ron stood straight and peered over the heads of the crowds, desperately looking for Hermione.  
  
Finally the oak front doors opened and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by Hermione. Ron just couldn't believe his eyes. She looked so pretty. Her hair was no longer bushy, but sleek and shiny, and twisted up in an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material and she was holding herself different, somehow – or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she had usually swung over her back. Had she just change herself like that for Krum, or did she just like dressing up for a time, like George had said. He just had to remember George's words. She liked Him, she liked HIM. And besides didn't Hermione suggested herself, that she wouldn't go with Krum if Ron didn't wanted her to.  
  
"Ron, are you alright?" Ginny asked worried. "Yes fine. I'm fine." Ron said still staring at Hermione, who had spotted him too and began edging through the crowd towards him.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up. They've decorated the hall nicely haven't they."  
  
They indeed had done a fine job in making the hall look more beautiful, than it usually did. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The house tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.  
  
"Yep they've done a fine job." Ron said looking at his feed. He suddenly felt really unconscious in his ugly dress robe and with Hermione so close to him. "You look really beautiful, Hermione, doesn't she Ron." Ginny said smiling and poking Ron lightly in the arm. "Thanks Ginny, You look pretty too!" "Yes… Yes, she does, ………I-I mean you do look very pretty Hermione. Not that you are usually not, but um… " he could feel his ears turning red. so he just decided to shut up, before he would embarrass himself any further plus Krum was strolling towards them. He had been talking to Professor Karkaroff during their little conversation.  
  
"Hello, I am Viktor Krum and you are?" "Ron, Ron Weasley."  
  
"So Ron Weasel aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely date?"  
  
"Viktor this is Ginny, Ginny meet Viktor." Ginny blushed, while he kissed her hand. Ron looked at Hermione at this, drawing a questioning eyebrow. Hermione only shrugged.  
  
"Ah, ve haff to go. I vink they vant us to open the dance." Krum said. "It was nice talking to you." He grabbed Hermione's hand and took her to the head table.  
  
Ten minutes after the dance had been opened by the four champions everybody was already on the dance floor. The first artist was Pink, who really got the party started. (  
  
Just like Ron, Ginny was a good dancer too. They had so much fun, that Ron almost forgot about Hermione, who was dancing nearby with Viktor, almost.  
  
"Hey Ron!" called Fred. "Having fun?" "Of course, you?" "Of course!" he said imitating Ron. "I know a way for you to have even more fun. Watch me!" he yelled, while he danced with Angelina towards Hermione and Krum. "PARTNER SWITCH!" he yelled to Krum, while he spun Angelina towards him and grabbed Hermione by the arm. Angelina blew Fred a kiss and started to dance with Viktor, who looked really grumpy. In the mean time, Hermione tried to break free from Fred's grip. But he had already dragged her towards Ron and threw her in his arms, while yelling: "PARTNER SWITCH!" again. Ron looked angry at Fred, but in his mind he was thanking him on his knees. He finally had the chance to dance with Hermione.  
  
"We better dance than, shan't we, before Fred starts harassing us again." Ron said, staring at his feet. "O-Okay." Hermione stammered, not daring to look him in the eye.  
  
Hermione was quite surprised to find out that he was a marvellous dancer. They danced for about ten minutes and were so busy with each other that they didn't notice Viktor trying to get to them until he had almost reached them. He didn't look pleased at all. Angelina had managed to haul him to the other side of the room and it had taken him quite some time to reach them again.  
  
"Hi!" he said with a fake smile. "You von't mind vhen I take Hermy-own vith me again, vill you?" "No of course not." Ron lied. Then he turned to Hermione. "Well, it was fun dancing with you for a while, maybe we can do it again later this evening." "I'm looking forward to it." She said, while letting go of him reluctantly and following Viktor towards the dance floor.  
  
'Damn', he thought. 'Stupid Viktor . I'll be glad when he is gone!'  
  
The next hour went by very fast. Before he knew it, it was time to go back stage. Ginny wished them good luck and of they went.  
  
Ron felt like he had just eaten a living frog, who was now doing flick flacks in his stomach. But when he had put on his new robes and his brothers had assured him that everything would turn out okay, the frog decided to slow down a little. "Okay guys, this is it! There's no turning back now. We can and we will do this!" Fred said imitating a drill sergeant.  
  
They all looked up when there was a sudden knock on the door. It were their parents.  
  
"Mum, dad what are you doing here?" Ron exclaimed. "You're not allowed to be backstage. We have to go any minute now!"  
  
"We know, we just wanted to wish you good luck."  
  
"Thanks mum and dad. That's really kind of you." Bill said, hugging them both. "don't pay any attention to Ron, he's a little jumpy, that's all.  
  
At that point Lee entered the room, telling them it was time to go.  
  
"Well, good luck boys. I know you can do this." Mr Weasley smiled.  
  
  
  
"Ladies and gentleman. The next group is from our own school. I've seen them rehearse and I must say, they are really good. In the beginning Percy would participate too, but unfortunately through all kinds of circumstances he didn't have time to practice. So that's when they decided that their youngest brother and songwriter would join the club. And here they are, give them warm welcome, the gifted Weasley brothers: Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Ron."  
  
The entire Hall started to applaud, except of course most of the Slytherins, who just glared at them. When the applaud had subsided a little, the first song started: Everyone (Black and Blue)  
  
In the beginning everybody just stood there, surprised at how well they could sing. But eventually everybody started to dance.  
  
Hermione just couldn't believe it. She had never expected that they were going to sing. She stared open mouthed to Ron, who had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. Why hadn't he told them, that he could he sing? She was drawn back to reality when somebody blocked her view..  
  
Hermy-own, is somevink wrong?" Krum asked annoyed.  
  
"What?" Hermione said, looking around him to Ron again.  
  
"I said, is somevink wrong?" Viktor said really irritated now and blocking her view again.  
  
Hermione looked at him like she hadn't noticed him before and said: "Of course not! Why would there be anything wrong?" "Maybe because you are completely ignoring me!" Krum said, clearly angry. "Oh, I'm sorry. I am just a little surprised that Ron can sing so well."  
  
"I see that, well do you want a drink or something like that?" "Yes a butterbeer, please."  
  
And off he went, still scowling a little. Hermione just took a seat at one of the round tables and stared at Ron again.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" "Hey Harry." She said looking up to him.  
  
"Where's Krum?" he asked, taking a seat next to her. "Getting something to drink." She said looking at Ron and his brothers again. "They are really good, aren't they!"  
  
"They are indeed." Harry responded.  
  
"And to think that I said he wasn't good at anything."  
  
"Hermione, we have had this discussion before, just let it go. Everybody says stupid things in the heat of the moment. Besides Ron has already forgiven you, hasn't he?"  
  
"I suppose you are right." "Of course I am." Harry said laughing.  
  
"Hey, where's Parvati, I thought she was your date for tonight?" "Oh, she kinda left me on my own, when I wouldn't dance with her." "Haha, aren't you a good dancer than?"  
  
"Nope I'm not. But I wish that I had danced with her, 'cause now I'm bored as hell."  
  
"Ginny hasn't got a dance partner either, I think, 'cause she was Ron's. Maybe you should go find her and ask her to dance with you."  
  
Harry thought about this for while and then stood up saying: "Why not!"  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*&^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Okay this ending kinda sucks, but otherwise you just had to wait to long before it would be online, so…  
  
Well I'll try to upload part 2 ASAP  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
THANKS 


	9. the yule ball, part 2

Hey everyone!

How are you all doing?? I hope well!

I had to work for the entire last week, so that's why I couldn't write and update my story until now. I was just too tired, cause sometimes I had to work from 8:30h til 21:00h.

Holiday jobs suck!! I had to put computers together, quite boring I can tell you that. 

But anyway on with story.

Once again thanks for the reviews. Omega and Rosa; you totally rule!! Thanks for reviewing so faithfully. I owe you so much! I know I'm not being very fair to you, because I didn't update until to now. I hope you can once again forgive me!! I can't promise it won't happen again, because I'm going on holiday, I have to work for three whole weeks and after that I'm moving out to my own little crib with one of my best friends.

By the way is fanfiction.net continually crashing by you guys too? I tried to log in several times, but nothing worked. At least I have another excuse why I couldn't update the story until now.

Omega: Ik heb je foutjes verbeterd! De examens gingen goed en ik ben dan ook geslaagd met maar een 6 ik kan het nog steeds niet geloven! Ik dacht echt dat ik het verneukt had, maar nee. Ik heb echt altijd mazzel. Ik had C&M. En ben jij geslaagd??

Rosa: Thanks for reviewing again, your reviews always make me laugh. 

I'm enjoying my summer J I hope you will do the same! It's freaking hot out here!! Thanks for waiting so patiently!!

Lady Norbert: First I want to set something straight. Yoda has only beta-ed the first two chaps until now and it was I, who didn't put the spoken sentences beneath each other, because I didn't thought that would be necessary and that everyone would understand who said what anyway.

Apparently I was mistaken and I have already changed it the first 2 chaps. As soon as Yoda has beta-ed the other chaps, I'll change it there too.

I've also changed sickbay in hospital wing and brat in prat.

But brat means kid doesn't it and that could have fitted in the context too.

Anyways thanks for reviewing and for saying what I am doing wrong. I hope I won't make to many mistakes next time. If I do, just tell me so I can change them once again. If you want you can be my second beta-er I don't think you can have enough of thoseJ

Also Big thanks to Yoda for beta-ing my first two chaps!

Disclaimer: I own nada!

And remember people I live, write and breath on reviews, so please just spare one minute of your precious time for me and write something!! I'll try to review your stories too!!

Thanks!

**Chapter 9: The Yule Ball, Part 2**

 Ron was really surprised to find out that everything was going quite well and that everyone seemed to enjoy him- or herself. 

He was having so much fun too!

He looked over the crowd searching for Hermione. He looked everywhere near the dance floor, but still couldn't find her. She wouldn't have gone off with Krum to snog somewhere in the back, would she? Neh, of course not. When he looked at the chairs and tables at the edge of the dance floor, he finally spotted her, sitting all by herself. He looked again, where in the hell was Krum. He wouldn't have dumped her, would he? Nah, she seemed happy. Maybe SHE had dumped him, Ron thought cheerfully. But that thought only lasted for a second, because at that precise moment, Krum came strolling towards Hermione.

Damn it, this isn't my lucky day after all, he cursed.

He just focussed his attention on his brothers and tried to ignore Krum.

Fred smiled at him and walked towards him. They where singing a slower song now and they didn't dance at those. "It's going well, isn't it?" he whispered, while he lay an arm around his younger brother's shoulder. 

"It is. Hopefully it will stay that way." 

"Of course it will. Don't worry!"

But still Ron had a nagging feeling in his mind, that was trying to say something. But what was it.??? …………..

Somebody had said something. Who??? Think Ron, think! When he felt a bump beneath his clothes, he suddenly remembered. (a/n: No not that bump!! )

MALFOY!! Malfoy, said I had to look out for flying objects. Right. Hmmm were is he??? He shouldn't be too hard to spot with those white hears of his. So once again Ron searched through the crowd, but this time looking for Draco. When he had looked twice thoroughly, he got a little suspicious. What was Malfoy up to? Crabbe and Goyle were also mysteriously missing. He had hidden his wand beneath his robes, just in case. You never knew with Malfoy, maybe he had really planned something and Ron didn't want to lose his face in front of everyone.

Ron stopped worrying about Malfoy when they had reached the next song. It was one of his favourite songs and he had written it for Hermione. Bill and he had most of the lines and when the first words escaped from his mouth, his eyes darted through the crowd again and rested on Hermione, who was now on the dance floor, staring back at him. Throughout the song he kept staring at her, hoping that she would get the point.

Apparently she had, because if Ron's eyes didn't fool himself, he saw her beautiful brown eyes starting to water. She also didn't break their stare, not even when Krum started to talk to her. It was just like time stood still and they were the only people in the room.

Ron was so completely focused on Hermione that he totally forgot to sing his next lines. It wasn't until everyone looked at him and Fred slapped him on his head, that he realised what he was doing. He quickly listened to music and began to sing again. Everyone still stared at him, while laughing softly. Fortunately they returned their attention to their dance partner again, when the song ended.  

The rest of their performance went by very fast. Malfoy had tried to pelt them with rotten tomatoes, but failed woefully when Ron quickly grabbed his own wand and send all the tomatoes back to their owners. Unfortunately he did get hit twice, before he got time to react, but he didn't care. He wouldn't want to have missed the look on Malfoys face when he had stroked (?) back in the world. Especially when McGonagall had yelled at them furiously and had taken 200 points of, of Slytherin. Even Snape had been pissed, even if it only was because they lost so many points. He had promised McGonagall that they would be punished severely for this. 

Krum had also refused to dance with Hermione any longer, because of the little incident earlier that evening. Ron was very glad about this, but somewhere he did feel kind of sorry for Hermione, because she was now sitting with a moping Viktor next to her. _But not for long, _he thought by himself. They had almost reached their last song and he didn't think that Ginny would mind if he left her with Harry and went to dance with Hermione.

Their last song was dedicated to their mother and was called: Perfect Fan.

When they had finished their mother burst into theirs and buried her face into the chest of her husband. Ron was pleased that she liked the song, because it had taken him a long time to write it.

They left the stage with a thundering applaud, which made all the Weasley boy's turn feverishly red. They never dreamed that it would be such a great success.

Their mother came storming towards them and hugged them tightly. 

"I'm so proud of you." She cried. 

"Come on Molly dear." Mr Weasley said. "I think the boys would like to breath now."

He pulled his wife away from his sons, who were starting to get red once more, but from something else than excitement. 

The boys slowly walked through the crowd, towards their dressing rooms to change back in their dressing ropes, but they never made it there. On their way over there they were constantly hold back by many people, who congratulated them on their great performance. And when Bill's, Charlie's and Fred's girlfriends had reached them, they didn't see the use in changing any longer. Ron stood a little aside feeling a little bit awkward until saw Hermione approaching. Apparently she had left Krum alone once again. Ron wondered how he would feel when his date would left him for some other guy TWICE on one evening and he was pleased to find out that he didn't like the feeling at all. 

When she had almost reached him, he could see tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful." She said, while hugging him. Ron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He deeply inhaled the scent of her hair, that reminded him of the some flowers who grew in the garden back in the Burrow. He closed his eyes enthralled by her closeness.

Hermione pulled away a little and looked at his face. She was touched when she noticed that his eyes were closed. It only made the butterflies in her stomach even worse and the realisation that she was in love with him stronger.

"Ron….. Ron." She whispered in his ear.

He didn't respond.

When she touched his face softly he finally snapped back from wherever his thoughts had taken him this time.

He looked in her in the eyes and smiled. God, how he loved her. He only wished she had the same feelings for him too. But when he looked at her now. She looked in love with him too. Then it suddenly hit him. She WAS in love with him. Why else would she have left Krum twice and had kept eye contact all through the concert. 

And above all why was she leaning into him now, ready for a kiss. She was what!!! Ron thought that if his heart would start to pound even more loudly, the entire school could hear it. He didn't know what to do.

_Kiss her you, idiot!! Come on you can do it. She wants it too, look at her she has already closed her eyes. She expects a kiss. Come on Ronnie boy, this is a dream coming true. You may not get another chance. Do it NOW!!!!_

He leaned into her and kissed her softly. Quickly pulling back in expectance of her response. _Please don't slap me!! Please, please……_

He got the response he wanted alright! She pulled him even closer and started to kiss him back passionately. They completely forgot the world around them and were so busy with each other, that they didn't see a very angry Krum approaching. He pulled Ron away from Hermione and threw him onto the floor. 

"What the hell do you think you are doing!!!" Ron yelled furiously, while jumping up quickly.

"Me?? Vhat are you talking about? You are the one snogging my date!"

"What do you care??" You didn't even treated her like a date, let alone stand like a lady."

Everybody had stopped dancing and was looking curiously at them now.

"Vhat, like YOU could do that? Come on do not make me laugh. I'm sure you vill break up in no time. You can't even buy her presents, plus your way too jealous, she told me so myself. And I hear you have some mental problems lately, so there's another negative point."

Ron was really losing his temper now.

"I'd better shut up if I were you!"

"Or vhat, you slap me. Am I supposed to be scared now? Oh Mummy help, help. Never mind I am not going to fight vith you over some smart ass hoe!!"

Krum had gone too far, but unfortunately for him, he didn't realise that on time and never saw Ron's fist coming, which knocked him on the floor. 

Krum tried to stand up again, but Ron launched himself on top of him and started to pound him furiously. How could Krum talk about Hermione like that? He sure was going to make him pay for what he had said. He really was blinded from anger. 

After a few seconds Krum realised what was going on and started to fight back. He was much bigger and stronger than Ron and soon he was the one on top.

Fortunately the teachers had reached them by now and pulled them apart.

They were a mess!

Krum's nose was once again broken and blood was streaming down onto his rope and the floor plus one of his eyes was swollen and slowly turning blue. He looked horrible. Ron didn't look any better; he had a black eye and there came blood out of his mouth. He stood their staggering on his feet, still staring furiously at Krum. His head was spinning and he almost choked on the blood in his mouth, but still he wanted to kick Krum's sorrow ass back to Bulgaria. Dumbledore probably sensed the hatred in the boys and said softly: "If you two would be so kind to follow me to the hospital wing, where madam Pomfrey can fix you guys up and where we will discuss this matter thoroughly." With that he turned around and motioned them to follow him. Ron glared at Krum, who only glared back even worse.

"Well boys are you going to follow professor Dumbledore, or what? Hurry, will you, before I'll take some drastic measures." McGonagall snapped. She wasn't pleased at all.  "And Mr Weasley, you can be sure that some points will be taken of from Gryffindor!"

Ron looked at her and started to follow Dumbledore and Krum. 

He didn't care of there would be a hundred points taken from his house. He had every right to punch Krum when he had said those things to Hermione. He was sure that Harry would have done the same thing.

When he had left the Great Hall and was walking onto the stairs. A sudden strike of nausea hit him. He staggered even more on his feet and his head felt like it could explode any second.

He stopped in his tracks to catch his breath and to steady himself a little.

_You can't let Krum see how weak you are Ron. Come on, you're not some kind of pusy are you. Just walk those freaking stairs, you can lie down in a few seconds._

He lifted his head high and began climbing the stairs again.      

(a/n: isn't this a nice ending for this chapter. Maybe I should call it a day and just post it like this. But to do Rose a favour I'm going to make this chap a little longer. ;p Isn't that kind of me. Hahaha well I hope you like the chap till this far. Anyways please review!!

*^*^*^*^*^*

Back at the Great Hall most of the people were talking excitingly, especially the boys. Hermione just stood their looking stunned and touching her lips. 

"Did you see our little Ronniekins go? I have never seen him that mad. I wonder what Krum said to him." Fred said to his twin brother. "Hermione do you know??…….. Hermione??"

"What??

""Do you know what made Ron so mad?"

"Yes." Hermione said, still not grasping everything what just had happened.

"Yes, what??" Fred said annoyed. 

"Yoohoo Hermione are you in there?" George asked, while knocking on her head.

"Fred, knock it off. Leave me alone will you!" Hermione snapped looking at George.

"First of all: I am George and second we asked you something. What….Did… Krum…say… to… Ron?" George said slowly.

"Oh, I'm not sure if I should tell you this."

"Please do, Hermione. We would really like an explanation for our son's actions." Mrs Weasley said, looking angry.

"Well, alright than. Krum came strolling up to us, threw Ron on the floor and told him to leave me alone. Ron told him to back of, but Viktor said that he had to shut up himself and then he said…. He said, he didn't wanted to fight with Ron over some smart ass hoe." Hermione said softly. She just couldn't understand how she could have so terrible misjudged Viktor. He seemed such a nice guy. Apparently she was sorely mistaken. 

"He actually said that! Well than I totally understand why Ron started the fight." Mr Weasley said.

"I still don't think that's an excuse for fighting Arthur." Mrs Weasley pointed out, while glaring at her husband. "He could have easily walked away and tell a teacher. That temper of his is going to cause him serious problems. He really has to learn to suppress it!"

"Molly dear, you don't under stand, if I…." But he quickly shot his mooth, when he saw the look his wife was giving him. "But, of course you are right." He added softly.

McGonagall who had also been listening agreed with Mrs Weasley. "He could have indeed gone to one of the teachers, to inform us about remarks of Mr Krum

"Why don't we all go to the hospital wing and see how Ron is doing." Mr Weasley suggested.

"Good idea." Fred said. "Let's go!

"I think it would be best if you stayed here." Said Mrs Wealsley. "Yeah you too, George."she added quickly, when she saw him grinning at his brother. "Hermione, Harry, do you want to come?"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 Finally! They had reached the hospital wing, it felt like he was walking for hours. 

"So there are the two little fighters. Professor Snape already told me you were on your way over here." Madam Pomfrey said, while looking disapprovingly at the both of them. 

"Well if you will both take place on a bed, than I will be with you in a sec."

She walked towards the back, to get her wand and some medical supplies.

"You." She said, while pointing her finger towards Krum. "Just let the blood fall in to this bowl. I will first treat your 'great' friend over here. His injuries are a little worse than yours."

She walked towards him and examined his head.

"You have once again a concussion, Mr Weasley. But that's nothing in comparison with the internal bleeding you are having. Fortunately for you, I am a very skilled physician and I can fix this in no time. Here drink this." She said, while offering him a bottle with….. well he didn't really know what was in it and he really, really didn't WANT to know what was in it. It looked very similar to the Polyjuice Potion they brewed in their second year. It also looked like thick, dark mud, which was bubbling slightly. The only difference was the colour, it was a sick sort of purple.

"But Madam Pomfrey, how am I supposed to swallow this? There is blood coming out of my mouth and I'm not about to swallow that too."

"Oh right, sorry." She waved her wand over his stomach and gave him a bowl. "Here you go. The bleeding should have stopped now. Just spit out the rest of it in here."

"Thanks, could I have some water, please?" 

"Sure!"

When he had spit out all the remaining blood he closed his eyes and drank the potion in one large pull. It was disgusting, even worse than the Polyjuice and that really meant something.  

After a few moments he actually felt a little better. The pain in stomach had lessened and his head had stopped pounding and there was only a dull irritating pain.

He looked at Viktor, who lay on the bed next to him. His nose was starting to get its original shape and his eye wasn't swollen any longer.

"So, what happened?" Dumbledore asked, looking searchingly at the both of them.

"He…." They both started.

"Alright stop, this isn't going to work." Dumbledore interrupted them quickly. "Viktor, you go first. And Ron, just let him speak. When he has finished, it's your turn to speak, okay?"

Ron nodded reluctantly.

"Well", Viktor started. ………….

To be continued!

Please review, it really speeds up the posting progress + you really make my day.

Thanks!! 


	10. The truth

Chapter 10!!! The Truth  
  
Hello, Thanks for reading this story until this far. It really means a lot to me(!  
  
Nobody reviewed my last chap. Did it suck that much?? ( I know this story isn't really good, but I'm trying my best. So, please review, even when you think this fanfic sucks. Thanks!  
  
"Well", Viktor started. "I had asked Hermy-own to accompany me to the Yule Ball and of course she said yes, to me!!!" He added, while looking smug (?) at Ron. If looks could kill, Krum would be dead that instant, but since he wasn't dead he continued to tell his site of the story. "Vhen ve entered the Great Hall, Ron immediately approached us and started to talk to Herm- own-ninny. She, of course, rather danced vit me than talked to some redheaded stalker. After a vhile he finally left us alone and ve started to dance. We had a marvellous time, but then al of the sudden someone ripped Hermy-own out of my arms and threw some other girl towards me. I assume it was one of Ron's brothers, since he also had red hair. Anyvay that girl dragged me the other side of the dance floor and vhan I finally reach Herm- o-ny again, guess vo she vas dancing vit: Ron Weasel!! She seemed glad to see me and vank god Ron had to perform and vould leave us alone for the rest of the evening, or so I thought! Vhan he was on the stage, he stared at us the entire tome, vich was very annoying. Hermy-own had only eyes vor him and it looked like she didn't even realise that I vas there! That's vhan I started to realise that he vas putting a spell on her. Vhan you do a spell you haff to keep eye-contact and Ron vasn't blinking!"  
  
Ron gave a loud snort; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't know that Krum was so full of shit. Dumbledore looked at him surprised and apparently amused. Ron hoped that was a good sign. "Sorry, please continue your story. I can't wait till I hear the ending!" Ron said grinning at Viktor. Krum glared at him and continued his story: "I didn't know vhat else to do, but leave her alone vor a vhile. So, vhan I went looking for them again, I saw her kissing the Weasel. Now my suspicions vhere confirmed: he had bewitched her. She vas MY date and she vouldn't haff gone off to snog some poor, ugly redhead, vhan she could haff had ME!!! I told him to leave her alone and then, out of the blue, he starts hitting me. I haff no idea vhat came into him. But I haff hear that he has some mental problems lately, so maybe he should go and see a counsellor. I don't know if that's going to help, but you never know!"  
  
When he had finished he looked content at Ron, who was red from anger. He just couldn't believe this was the same Viktor Krum, who had worshiped his entire life. Clearly fame wasn't everything. What a jerk! If it meant getting such an attitude, Ron would gratefully pass! He just hoped that Dumbledore didn't believe Viktor, after all he was a famous and valuable quidditch player. But he just couldn't believe THIS story, could he? Nah, of course not. When Hermione arrived would be cleared up. How thick was Krum? He didn't expect, that he could get away with those lies, now could he?  
  
"Well, Ron do you want to tell your version now?" "Sure!" he gathered his thoughts for a moment, deciding where to begin. "Right, hmm.. where shall I start? Oh, okay; first of all it was Hermione, who approached me at the Yule Ball, not me! Not that I didn't wanted her to, of course!! Maybe it would be better if I made some things clear at first: One I don't have a mental disease, or what ever they are saying. Where in the hell did you get that from? Anyways, second I know Hermione much longer than you and I know more about her than you will ever know and.. And I've been in love with her quite some time now, so you have to believe me professor, that this wasn't just a game to me. You know, to see who could kiss her first, something like that. Anyhow on with the story, because that's what you wanted to hear from me in the first place. Okay, when they Ball had really begun. Fred asked me if I was having fun and told me he could make things even better for me. So that's when he stormed of, to return with Hermione a few minutes later. So that wasn't MY idea, although I didn't mind of course. Well, then I had to perform and, because I had . oh, this is kind of embarrassing . well, written most the songs for Hermione. That's why I kept eye contact; I didn't have the guts to tell my true feelings in her face, but I did have the nerve to sing them for her. To make a long story short: I finally got what I wanted, when the performance was over. Apparently she had got the point and liked me too and that's when we kissed." He ended, while smiling broadly. He felt like the happiest man in the world. He finally realised what the kiss had meant and that his life wouldn't be the same any longer. "Well..." Professor Dumbledore started, but he was interrupted when the door being thrown open, to reveal Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry and Hermione and a very irritated Mrs Pomfrey.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, while running up to him. "Ron, are you alright?" she asked, looking at the bowl with blood on his lap. "Of course, that's just some blood I had to spit out, before I could take my medicine." He said smiling at her. This had once again proved that she cared for him and not for Viktor. The others had also approached him and were now surrounding his bed, unaware of Dumbledore, who was sitting nearby, watching them closely. Finally he cleared his troath to get everyone's attention. "I'm sorry professor Dumbledore, I didn't see you there." Mrs Weasley apologized. "That's alright, Molly as long as I have your attention now." He smiled. "Before you came storming into this room, Ron and Viktor each told me their side of the events that took place this evening. Although I think both of them told their true vision and feelings with the events, I can't deny that someone was clearly exaggerating and the person probably knows who I'm talking about." He said, looking briefly at Viktor. "I'm not sure if any punishment is in order, because there were so many emotions involved. Also I think he has already been punished enough by losing the one that he could have loved. Well, I think I better go and see how the Ball is going, I hope to see you all there later too."  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione questioned. "Oh, nothing, right Ron?" Krum asked, hoping that Ron wouldn't say anything. "Right!" Ron answered, feeling kinda sorry for Krum, cause he indeed had lost Hermione. Hermione looked suspiciously at the both of them, but decided not to ask anything. "Madam Pomfrey, can you tell when Ron is allowed to go?" Mrs Weasley asked. "Yeah, I'm feeling great." Ron lied. "Can I go now, please?" "You can most certainly not! He had some internal bleedings, Ms Weasley. And it will take a while before they are completely heeled." "What!! You gave me some potion for that and.." "Plus", Pomfrey continued, ignoring Ron's protests. "He had a concussion AGAIN!!" "What do you mean again? Ron hasn't told me anything about that." Mrs Weasley said, while glaring at her son. "Ron???" "Well, it's kinda funny really. I bumped my head, when I fell off my chair." "And why did you fell off your chair?" Molly asked angry, already seeing the trouble ahead. "Oh, .. Well, hmmm.. Malfoy and I had a misunderstanding, well and uh.. in the end it resulted to him knocking me off my chair." "And what exactly did you tell him that made him that angry?" Ron stared at her deciding to make something up or just tell the truth. Maybe he should just lie McGonagall was there too, after all and he didn't want to see more points subtracted. "Well, what are you waiting for, tell me what happened, Ronald Weasley!" his mother said, her anger increasing every second. "Right, sorry. My head just started to hurt again." He lied. "What did I say to him.. Hmmm I don't really remember." "Don't give me that, Ron. You will remember or I'll make you remember!" "Okay, okay at potions I was seated next to Malfoy. He asked if I had to talk to Dumbledore, because you couldn't pay the school-bill any longer and if I had begged Dumbledore not to kick me out of school. I said: 'Eat dung', something like that. Then he told me, that if I didn't shut up I would regret it. Then I replied ...." Ron laughed a little again at his own words. "Sorry, .. that he probably meant that Crabbe and Goyle would punch me, because he didn't do anything without them and that, that made him look * ugh* gay * ugh*." "What?" "Isaidhelookedgay." "Ron?" "I said that it made him look gay." Ron said looking at his hands, not sure how his mother would react. "I was just joking of course, but just got really mad and knocked me off my chair." "Malfoy shouldn't have reacted like that, but you certainly deserve it. I think your concussion was enough punishment, so I will leave it at this." Ron sighed from relieve. "I think, we should better go now, Molly dear. I have to get up very early tomorrow." "Right, Poppy would you please owl us, when he is being released from the hospital wing, or if something goes wrong?" "Of course, it was nice seeing you again." "I have to go too." Harry said. "We will get some info about the next test, so. see you later, alright." "I'll go with you," Ginny smiled nervously. "Okay, come on let's go and see your brothers. They're probably dying to know what happened."  
  
Now Hermione was the only one left. McGonagall had left the hospital wing with Mrs and Mr Weasley and madam Pomfrey had disappeared into her office. Hermione looked uncomfortable from Ron to Viktor. Not knowing what to say. Maybe she should just leave like the others, let them get some rest. Yeah, that was probably for the best. "Well," she started. "I think I better go too. You will probably need your rest." Ron looked up at her with a pleading look in his eyes and grabbed her hand. "Please don't go. I'll be bored to dead." "Sorry, but I just think it would be better if I'd leave now." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Okay?" "Okay." He said, reluctantly letting go of her hand. "See, you tomorrow, alright!" She turned around when she had reached the door and smiled at him. "I'll come as soon as possible."  
  
*^*^* Ôkay I know this was a very short chap. Not that my chaps are usually very long but anyways I'm just having a writer's block AGAIN. This writing thing isn't working for me I guess. If you think my story doesn't suck too much maybe you should read my new story (which I have already finished by the way) it will contain 6 chaps. It originally was a Star Trek story, but I changed it into a Harry Potter story by replacing the characters and some events. The original plot didn't belong to me. So it's way better then this story. I hope you'll review/ It's called Over the Edge. Not that I have written so many fanfics, but just so you know. Well that's it for now see you in a week or two.  
  
Oh and please, please review. 


	11. has the world gone crazy

Hey First I have to apologize to Meghan and Crystal who DID review chapter 9. Sorry guys! I think because of all the malfunctions last month my review counter got stuck or something cause it didn't show I had any new reviews only when I checked the reviews for chap ten I saw that you guys had reviewed chap 9. Thank you guys so much( I really thought this story sucked completely. But at least now I know my last chaps aren't that bad(  
  
Meghan: I thought of letting Hermione sing too, but that was indeed a little bit too fluffy and I had made Ron's talent less special. Besides then she would have know about his performance. Thank you very much for your review, it really means a lot to me that you like my fanfic that much. Maybe you can read and review my new story Over the Edge some time.  
  
Crystal: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I just like to torment you all, just ask Rosa. I've got to make my readers read the next chap somehow. Anyways I hope you like this chap. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Owl post 1992: corny hah (grabs dictionary) Ah I see. Yeah I guess so, but I didn't know what else to write. I hope it wasn't too much for your liking. Thanks for sticking with this story until this far(  
  
Madison: thanks for your review. I'm glad you like my fanfic. Thanks for boasting my ego( I hope you like this chap as much as you hoped.  
  
Rosa: Thank you so much for reviewing again, it means a lot to me. I'm glad you're still following the story although I didn't update for a month or so. I'm sorry about that. But I was on vacation plus I got really depressed when I thought nobody had reviewed. Anyways I promise I will update sooner next time. I can't promise it will be very fast, because I'm moving out. Yeah!!!  
  
Thanks to Eminem whose music kept me company when I wrote this chap!  
  
I'm still looking for a beta-er. So if you want the job please mail me or write it in your review. Thank you!!  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
A few hours later Ron was still awake. He just stared at the ceiling not able to sleep. Too many things had happened today. He had performed, had fought with his former idol and kissed Hermione. Especially the latter event would have a great impact on his life. He just hoped he wouldn't screw things up, as always. He didn't think he could bear living without her again. She had become such an important part in his life. Finally he drifted a sleep.  
  
The next morning he woke up pretty late. The bed next to him was empty. Clearly Viktor had gotten Pomfrey's permission to leave sickbay. Ron looked around in search for her. I didn't want to stay here any longer. I had seen enough of the hospital wing for this year. "Madam Pomfrey." He said in hoarse voice. He cleared his throat and called out again, louder this time: "MADAM POMFREY!!!" still no response. Ron took this as his cue to leave. So he quickly got out of his and started to walk towards the door, when a wave of nausea hit him. Damn, he thought, while looking around. At least he spotted a vial next his bed. He grapped and read it's label. KONINGSFOELIE GOED VOOR ALLES Ron didn't understand what it said, but thought it would be something for him. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have put it next to his bed for no reason, would she? He drank the potion in one gulp. He felt immediately better and quickly walked out of the hospital wing and started towards the Gryffindor tower, when he realised that he was wearing his pyjama's. Great! I'd better go back and get my clothes. Through some kind of miracle madam Pomfrey still hadn't shown up when he walked out of the hospital wing for the second time that day. He quickly looked around and ran towards the common room.  
  
When he had reached The Fat Lady, he quickly said the password: Whine gums and started to walk through the door, when he realised it wasn't open. He looked at The Fat Lady. "Why don't you let me in?" "You said the wrong password." "What??" "Sorry, boy they changed it today. I can't let you in." "But you KNOW me! I just came from the hospital wing. It's not my fault that nobody bothered to tell me the new password." "Sorry, but after the incidents with Sirius Black I don't let any one in without the correct password." "But Sirius wasn't .. Never mind. Anyways, now what do you if Hermione and Harry are inside?" "Yes, they are both inside." "Good." He said, while approaching the painting. "PLEASE OPEN UP THE DOOR!! I HAVEN'T GOT THE PASSWORD!!!!!!!!" he yelled. "Please boy, just go and search somebody from your department." "HELLO!! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!!" he yelled again, totally ignoring The fat lady. After a few seconds a very angry Percy opened the door. "Oh, it's you. Keep it down next time will you. There are people trying to make their homework over here." "Whatever Percy, we don't have any homework for Monday. So, what ARE you talking about?" "Some people like to finish their homework early so they don't have to stress to get everything finished, Ron." He said, turning his back to him and walking into the common room. Ron followed him shaking his head. Some people just didn't know how to relax a little and have fun. When he looked around he spotted Hermione reading alone at table in a corner. "Hey, Herm." He said softly. She looked up from her book. "What are you doing her?" she asked surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital wing." "I dunno, Pomfrey was nowhere to be find and I felt fine, so I just left. Plus I wanted to see you, 'cause you didn't show up this morning." Hermione smiled. "I did go and see you this morning, only you were a sleep and I didn't have the hard to wake you. You look so sweet and innocent when you sleep." She said laughing. "I think I like you better when you sleep. At least then you don't get yourself hurt." "Well, if you start like that, I think I'd better go and keep madam Pomfrey some company." He said, pretending to be hurt and turning around. "Sorry, I'm glad you're here. Was that what you wanted to hear from me?" "Yes." He said laughing. Hermione stood up and gathered her books. "Wait here alright, I'm just going to put these away, so we can go for a walk." Before Ron could even respond she turned around and disappeared. Great, I hope she doesn't regret everything what happened last night, he thought, starting to have doubts again. But before his thoughts become even worse. Hermione descended smiling from the stairs. She grabbed his hand and they both went through the portrait hole in silence. They only started to talk when they had reached the lake with the giant squid and sat down to admire the view. "Hermione," Ron started. "I hope." "Wait I want to tell you something first, alright. When I'm finished you can say what ever you like, okay." She said silencing him. "Hmm, okay." Ron said, already forming all kinds of things in his minds about what she had to say and they all resulted in him being turned down. "Right, I don't really know how to say this because. Well, I'm just not very experienced in these kinds of things."she started. Ron let himself fall back onto the grass, closing his eyes expecting to be rejected any moment now. Hermione looked at him surprised. Wondering what had gotten into to him. "Ron, are you alright?" she asked worried. "No, what do you think. Of course I'm not alright. I'm going to be to be rejected by the girl with whom I have been in love with from third year or maybe even sooner. How would you feel, when something like that happened to you?" he asked starting to get angry. "What?" she asked surprised. "Ron you stupid git. I wasn't planning on doing that at all. Please let me finish first before you start to draw all kinds of stupid conclusions, will you. Anyways I was about to tell you that I hoped that you didn't regret everything that happened last night and if you were ready. you know. to start something beyond friendship." Ron just couldn't believe his ears. She wanted him too?! "What?" he asked, hoping that he had really understood everything she had just said. In response she just kissed him softly. When she pulled back she looked him in the eye. Ron just stared at her his eyes and his mouth wide open. Still not grasping everything that had just happened. But when Hermione kissed him for the second time, he kissed her back passionately. This was really like haven. He was sure he would never get enough of her as he pulled her into warm and deep hug. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, her smell, everything. They were pulled back to reality when they heard somebody call their names. Great, Ron thought, while letting go of Hermione. Just the ones who I just had to run into this very moment. He turned around to see his brothers both smiling at the mischievously. "So, who do we have here? Our ickle Ronniekins and the o so lovely Hermione Granger. What brings you kids here, all by you self? And don't tell us that you were just admiring the view, cause we can clearly see that something mushy is going on here!!" Fred said in a serious tone. Ron glared at them. "That's none of you business! I can do whatever I want, with whom ever I want. So, just leave us alone, will you." "Oh, our Ronniekins is getting a little agitated. You better be nice to your big brothers, otherwise the entire school will find about this in a less nicer way we initially intended." "What? That's not for you to decide. We will tell the ones we think who should know about this ourselves. So if you tell anyone I'm going to kill you myself!!" "Do we have to be scared now, or something? What can you possible do? Anyway if you do something to either one of us, you will regret it till the end of days, I can promise you that. Come on George lets go and make some beautiful posters."  
  
"Well," Hermione spoke after a while. I think we'd better go inside and try to limit the amount of damage they are going to cause. Unfortunately they were too late. Somehow Fred and George had found a way to make and spread posters throughout the school in a matter of minutes. They had probably made the posters a long time ago. Just waiting for the moment when they would come in handy. The first one they saw was right next to the doors of The Great Hall. It was a large and white and on the middle of the paper was a moving picture of Hermione and Ron KISSING, and underneath was flowing pink script.  
  
HEAR YEA HEAR YEA We of the House of Weasley would like to cordially welcome Ms. Hermione Granger to our family, and congratulate our Brother Ronald who has exceeded all of our expectations by Scoring with a major BABE. P.S. Angelina, George wrote that last bit.  
  
(a/n: I stole the lines on the poster from the great fanfic: The Importance of being Ron. So if the writer reads this. It yours, I know, I hope you don't mind. And please update your story, it's been over a year now or something!!)  
  
"Oh, my god." Hermione gasped. "How could they do this to us?" Ron didn't even listen but started to look around in search for Fred and George. He walked into the Great Hall and there they were looking very smug to one and other. Ron stormed towards them and started to pull them of their chairs. "How could you this to me? I hate you guys. Why don't you just leave us alone and mind your own business." Unfortunately for Ron his brothers were a little bigger, plus they were two of them. Soon they had pinned him on the ground and sat on top of him. "So, you thought you could just get us back or something, didn't you. Well, then you have to come with something better then this, ickle Ronniekins. Maybe something more..." "What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall's angry voice interrupted. "Nothing, professor. We are just having some fun with our little brother over here. Right, Ron?" "No, you weren't!! Professor, they have put picture from Hermione and me throughout the school!!" Ron said accusingly. "Is that so?" she said looking angry from at the twins. "And what do these posters say exactly?" (?) "This." Hermione said, while handing one of the posters to McGonagall. She quickly looked them over and looked rather surprised instead of angry or shocked. "Is this true, are you and Mr Weasley dating?" "Well, yes, but that's not the point. We wanted to tell everyone by ourselves. Not like this." "I see. Well, it was indeed not very nice of the twin to let everyone know about you in this way. But at least now you don't have to tell anyone." "But professor, we." "Now Hermione, that's enough. I will punish them accordingly if you insist. But I think that for once Fred and George did something good." Ron, Hermione and even Fred and George stared at her open mouthed. The first two just couldn't understand why she was acting this way and didn't like it at all, but the twin just couldn't believe its luck. They hoped McGonagall would get more of these mood swings. Maybe she'd finally turn around and would even become a nice teacher!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"What in the bloody hell is wrong with McGonagall. I still can't believe that she said that. Maybe it just wasn't her. Yeah that's it!! Someone just used a Polyjuice Potion: probably Lee Jordan." Ron theorized. "I.. I, well I just don't know what to think." "Maybe she's in love with someone as well!" Hermione popped in. "Yeah right, thanks for sending some very distasteful pictures to my mind, Herm. I can see Professor McGonagall and Sneep snogging now before my eyelids. I think the picture will be forever burnt in my eyes. Great. I'm never going to close my eyes again." "Not even when I'm kissing you?" "NO!!" "Are you sure?" Hermione said suggestively, while she approached him. "Yes! No! Maybe? Can you repeat the question?" (a/n: Malcolm in the middle theme song!! Gotta love that show!) "Maybe we should test it." She said, standing very close now. "Okay", Ron gulped.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Damn I just terrible at ending a story. Not that this is the end, don't worry. But I'd hoped that I could finish it up in this unfortunately I failed. It will probably take some extra chaps, to close this all up. It's so difficult to just stop, you know. Anyways please review!! And maybe if you have some time to spare you could review my new story Over the Edge too( Thank you, you guys are great!! 


	12. Does this story never end??

Hello peepjes ( Thanks for being so patient with me all the time. I know I haven't been really nice to you lately by letting you wait so incredible long for every chap. But I really try my best. I have been on holiday for the past 1,5 week, but I found some time on the beach to write this chap. So if you see any change for bad or good just blame it on sunburn ha ha. In this chap I'm introducing a new love pair. It just came to me and I thought: "Why not?" It maybe seem a little crazy/weird/disgusting/ or even sick to you, but again blame it on the sun.  
  
I already have some ideas for a new fanfic. (again a crazy idea) it's a crossover with HP and Lord of the Rings and maybe even with the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer too, but that maybe a little too much. Sauron (bad guy LotR) has opened some sort of portal which allows his spirit to visit other dimensions. He leaves a little of his spirit behind in JK Rowing's world which went into the body of tom Riddle turning him into Voldermort. Now a few members of the fellowship (think especially Legolas = handsome yammie elf, who will go undercover as a student) and like I said maybe some of the Scooby Gang are send to help defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all. Does this plot sound totally stupid?? Or do you think hmm it could be worth reading? Please give me your opinion please!! This is really important to me.  
  
11: thanks, I think. I don't really understand what are getting at, with that voet stuff.. anyways I hope you like this next chap too(  
  
Dragon Mage: well a beta-er takes out all the grammar mistakes and stuff. And since I'm Dutch I make plenty mistakes. A while ago I didn't know what it meant either. I just guessed and I was right. Just like OoC= out of character and stuff. If you want to know something else just ask, maybe I have the answer (very unlikely)  
  
Rain: thank you * blushes* anyways that last chap wasn't the end. But when I make an end to this story I wont write a sequel. Or at least not know, maybe in a year or so, cause I've worked on this story for too long and I'm ready to write my next one(  
  
Chapter twelve: Does this story never end?  
  
Hermione was about to kiss him, when....  
  
"Ah, there you are mister Weasley. You didn't think you could just leave like that, did you?" Ron sighed out loud, cursing madam Pomfrey's bad timing silently. "Sorry, I'm coming." He said, smiling sadly to Hermione and following madam Pomfrey to hospital wing once again. "Miss Granger can accompany you if she wants too." Madam Pomfrey said nonchalant. But you could see her eyes sparkle. "Sure." Hermione said, wondering if madam Pomfrey had also seen the posters, which was very likely after all since it seemed like the twins had put them on very strategic places. They walked back in silence. Each occupied with their own thoughts After a few examinations Pomfrey concluded that Ron was well enough to go and rest at his own dormitory. "I told you that I was alright. I wouldn't have left otherwise." Ron lied. "Of course." Madam Pomfrey mocked. "Just don't leave the hospital wing like that again, alright! Otherwise it will have some consequences for you mister! Remember that! Now shoo and let me do some work." She added will pushing them out of the door. "I hope I won't see you here any time soon." "I'll do my best." When Pomfrey shut the door behind them they stood there looking very awkward to each other. "Right, I think we'd better be going to the Great hall, I think supper will served any minute now." Hermione said looking at the floor. "Okay, let's go." Ron said, grabbing her hand.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
They were a little bit early, but there were already some people talking and most of the teachers were seated at the head table. Snape and McGonagall were talking intimately to one and other, what only caused Ron to think that his thoughts about them weren't that unlikely. He eyed them suspiciously, not knowing what to think about it. When McGonagall laughed, he quickly looked away, deciding that he just didn't want to know anything else, which could cause him to have some horrible nightmares. Hermione had followed his gaze towards the teacher's table and wondered what Ron was thinking about. When all the sudden he looked away and stared at his plate deep in thought, she couldn't resist asking him about it. "Ron, what's wrong?" "I . well just look at McGonagall and Snape. I mean, WHAT are they talking about?? Wait I don't even want to know it's just revolting." "Ron their just having a conversation, nothing more. Do you really think that someone like McGonagall and Snape could fall in love with each other?" "No, maybe, I just don't know. We don't know them personally, do we? Who knows maybe Snape is very funny and nice, when he's not teaching." Hermione looked at him raising her eyebrow. "Well you never know it could be." Ron said. "Of course it could Ron, maybe on the planet where you come from!" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
The Great hall was slowly filling up and Harry and Ginny took a seat next to them. "Well, who do we have here the two little lovebirds." Harry said teasingly. "Shut up, Harry!!" Ron said, punching him. "I don't want to hear anything about those posters today." "But they are saying the truth, aren't they? We saw you guys kissing at the Yule Ball." Hermione and Ron looked briefly at each other. "Yes, it's true." She said, resting her hand on top of Ron's. "Oh, that's just great!!" Ginny squealed. "Ron has been fancying you for so long. He just hadn't the guts to do something about it!! And he even has a.." "That's enough Ginny!!" Ron said, quickly stopping his sister before she blabbed some more stuff he didn't want anyone to know. Ginny grinned at him mischievously. "What's the matter Ronnie boy, are you afraid I'll tell some embarrassing story about you? Well if I wanted to do that, I would do it when you're away of course. I'm not that stupid!" Ron just glared at her. "Anyways, have you heard the latest rumour yet?" Ginny said, switching to another topic. "Snape and McGonagall are apparently having a involvement! How about that!!" "What!!" Ron exclaimed. "Yeah, weird isn't it. I never thought them as a couple. But apparently it's going on for quite some time now." Ron just stared at the head table his mouth open in astonishment. When he finally recovered a little he looked smug at Hermione. "So, it could only happen on the planet where I come from, hah. Well, that makes me wonder where you come from!!" "Alright, I suppose I had that coming, but we still don't know if it's true. It's only a rumour after all. Remember last year when everyone thought that Vilch used those chains of his for some very untastefull purposes. That turned out to be total rubbish, remember. But, maybe it's worth to investigate it." "Yeah, let's make a bet!" Ron said enthusiastically. "Good idea! What's the stake?" Harry asked "Hmm, let me think." "Okay, if you win you can use the rest of us as slaves for the rest of the day! We have to do everything she or he says!" Ginny suggested "Alright, I like the sound of that." Harry smiled. "Does everyone agree?" "Yep, count me in!" Ron said grinning already thinking of all the terrible things he would make them do. "Me too!" Only Hermione looked doubtingly. "I don't know if it's such a good idea. What if they find out?" Hermione how would they find out? Nobody knows about it but us, so when they find out it's our own fault!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
In the following days they all watched the supposed to be lovebirds closely, but still they didn't find a clue what so ever to affirm their theories right. "Damn, it looks like they know about our bet or something, cause now they don 't even talk to each other! I think we have to set something up." Ron thought out loud. "But what?" Harry questioned. "It has to be something good, so they don't find out about our initial intentions." "Right. hmmm", Ron pondered. "We probably just have to cause some trouble on the right time and place. I think we just have to wait for the right moment." "Okay, causing trouble shouldn't be too hard. We have lots of experience with that part." Harry smiled nostalgic. "We can do something in Potion's Class, what makes him report it to McGonagall." "That's it. It's our final class on Wednesday." "Just make sure that he doesn't subtracts too many points, cause we do have to win the House Cup remember." "I wouldn't worry about that. Our Hermione here has gained us more then enough points." Ron said smiling proudly at the girl sitting next to him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Groose! Did you have to do that here, mudblood?" came a snarling voice from behind. "I wouldn't want that talking to me let alone touch or kiss me. Who knows you may catch some kind of terrible disease." Ron swiftly turned around and stood up so abruptly that none of his friends had time to react. Without a word his fist connected with Draco's cheek. He was about to punch him again when an angry voice yelled: "I wouldn't do that again, if I were you, Mr Weasley!" It was Snape. His yelling caught McGonagall's attention with the rest of the studying people in the Great Hall. She quickly turned to face them and when she saw Draco lying on the floor, she didn't hesitate and approached them. "What's going on over here?" "That's exactly what I would like to know." Snape said looking briefly at McGonagall. Ron looked knowingly at the both of them, then he turned backwards and smiled at his friends." "What are you smiling about boy?" I don't see anything humorous in this situation!" Snape snapped. "N-nothing." He stuttered. "I-I just... well it's nothing." Snape looked at him suspiciously, but decided to drop the matter and concentrate on the more urgent matters. "So, what happened?" "Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood.. AGAIN!" Snape glared at Harry and was about to say something nasty, when McGonagall spoke: "That still doesn't justify Ron punching Draco, Harry. Like I said before: just tell one of the teachers, instead of taking matters into your own hands, cause that always turns out into violence." "I think it is no more than fair that there will be 50 points taken off of Gryfindor." "Well, Severus, don't you think that's a little bit exaggerated?" McGonagall asked, turning around to face him. His cold glare immediately disappeared, like the rest of his angry features. "Yeah, I totally agree with Professor McGonagall." Ron popped in. "Cause last time when Draco knocked ME into the hospital I don't remember there being 50 points taken from Slytherin!" Snape's face darkened for a moment, but softened again, when he realized that McGonagall was still staring at him. "Alright, you'll both serve detentions tonight." Snape told them. "WHAT!" Draco exclaimed. "That's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong, besides tou would never have said that if McGonagall wasn't here." Everyone who was listening stared at him open mouthed. After a few seconds Draco realised what he just had said. It hadn't meant to voice his thoughts. When he looked at Snape he had never seen him this mad in his entire live and that really meant something! He could see he was about to explode any second now. Three.Two. One. "That's it Draco. I'll personally take 50 points from my own house. Plus you will serve detention this entire week for being so disrespectful towards a teacher..." He was raging on and on, but after a minute, McGonagall laid her hand on his arm and his anger quickly subsided. Draco looked at him in surprise. He never thought Snape would react like this. After all it was only McGonagall, the teacher who was head of Gryffindor. Snape didn't even seem to notice and walked away briskly. Not really knowing where to go to and what to do with these new found emotions he was experiencing. "Well, Mr Malfoy I think that would be best if you returned to your own table." MacGonagall said tearing her gaze from the retreating form of Snape to Draco. Draco glared one more time at Ron and his friends and returned to his House Mates who were all watching them closely like the rest of the Great hall. When McGonagall had disappeared too, Ron sighed and sank back into his chair. "Well, I think operation Snape-McGonagall has officially started. We only have to find real proof like a kiss or maybe even a LOVE letter!!" "Or a love potion in Snape's case." Hermione laughed. "We just have to keep a close watch on them and hope that something happens." "Maybe we can help them a little." Ginny spoke mysteriously. "What do you have in mind, sis?" "Well, you know like leaving them both a note or something, telling them that they want to meet at the lake. It has to be place where we can monitor them closely without them noticing." "That sounds like a plan. The only problem is that we have to break into their offices to leave the invitations." *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Shhht, be quiet. Just look if someone id approaching." Hermione whispered. She silently opened McGonagall's office with a soft 'Alohomora', left the note, which read:  
  
Dear Minerva,  
  
We need to talk. Do you want to meet me at The lake tomorrow night at 11 o'clock?  
  
Severus Snape  
  
And quickly slipped back into the hallway, taking Ron with her. When they had walked in silence for a few minutes, Ron finally spoke: "Pfew, we made it. I hope Harry and Ginny didn't run into any trouble." Hermione didn't answer, but seemed to listen closely at something. "What?" Ron said in a hushed voice. "I think someone is approaching." They both stopped walking and listened hard. "Yep, there's definitely something or someone coming." "Come on, this way, let's hide through this door." Hermione whispered, while tugging him on his sleeve.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Please don't kill me, please!! I just like the ending, and yes I know it's a cliffhanger AGAIN Anyways in the next chap there will be more R/H love and I may make this story worth it's rating. I'm only not very good at writing that so I'll see how it goes. What do you think of McGonagall and Snape? If most of you think it utterly disgusting I'll of course make them only good buddies and nothing more, but else.. Well you'll find out eventually!! * evil grin* Anyways tell me what you think of the ideas of a new HP crossover fanfic. I really need your opinion. So please review. Just hit the love purple/blue box beneath this page. See how beautiful it is you just have to put your curser on it and press a button on your mouse and there you go, you can leave a nice or not so nice review for me. I don't care which one!! THANKS! ( 


	13. to all good things must come an end, or ...

Hey guys!

Wzzp? I hope you're all doing great!

I have a maybe not so great confession to make! This will be the last chap from Gifted. I've decided that it's time to finally end this story, since I've brooding on it for far too long. I've come up with a nice mushy ending, I think. I hope you all won't hate me now, but it just had to be done, otherwise you'd be waiting far too long for the following chaps. I'm going to school again and next week I'm finally going to move out, for real!! I'm also working on that Lord of the Rings/ Harry Potter crossover I was talking about. I've written about 5 chaps right now and I've already uploaded two. (So, if you're interested please r/rJ.) I just love writing that story.

So I'm partly doing this in your interest as well. I know from personal experience that it is dreadful to wait for the next chap from a fanfic that you like.

Maybe'll update one last chapter after this, like an epilogue or something, but I wouldn't keep my hopes up to high for that!

Anyways thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. It really means the world to me. And I'm feeling kinda sad that I'm going to have to miss your nice reviews L.

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ali Simmons: Thanks for reviewing this and the last chap. I'll try to make the cliff-hangers less horrible. But I can't promise anything. *evil grin *

Dragon Mage: I immediately checked out your story and I really like it. You're a good writer. Although I'm more into the Lord of the Rings fanfics I still liked reading yours. J If you want to know more stuff just askJ I'm glad you like the S/M wow I think I'll better write it like M/S next time. That's more decent don't you think anyways you'll find more M/S love in this chappie!

Owl post 1992: you probably won't like it but I have decided to stick with the M/S relationship. I hope your still going to read this story! J

Madison: Thank you!! I'm glad you like my fanfic! I'll try my best to keep the cool-ness factor! Ha ha. Anyways I hope you like this chap and Please review again J

Supermaniac9: thank you. Your request has been heard and here it is the next chap, hope you like it.

Chapter 13: To all good things must come an end, or is it only the beginning? 

They quickly went into the maintenance closet and shut the door behind them. Both held their breaths as they listened hard.

Suddenly they clearly heard a pair of approaching footsteps, and the opening of a door right across the closet.

"Great!" Ron said after a few minutes. "We're stuck in here, cause you know the second we get out of this closet, the person across the hall, will leave his office as well."

"You can't be sure of that."

"Thrust me, I have been in this kind of situation before and I've enough experience with these kind of matters to know that you just have to stay put until you're certain it's save to come out." Ron sighed.

"Well, I guess we have to make ourselves as comfortable as possible than." Hermione stated, looking around. The closet was nearly empty save for an old broom, a few buckets and some big spider-webs. Hermione unconsciously scooted a little closer to Ron, saying: 

"Yak spiders."

"WHAT! Where?" Ron said, looking around anxious. 

When he noticed the spider-webs hanging above his head he let out a soft: 

"Oh boy."

"Afraid, are we?" Hermione teased.

"You would be too, if your brothers turned your teddy bear into one, when you were a sleep at the age of five. It's not very pleasant to wake up and find an eight legged freak lying in your arms in stead of your beloved bear. And Aragog and his 'BIG' family only made matters worse." Ron hissed.

"I was only joking, sweety." Hermione said, putting her arms around him. "Why don't I keep your mind occupied with other things for a while."

Ron eyes widened as realisation dawned up on him.

(a/n: there is a NC 17 version of the next scene. But I thought it didn't really fitted with the rest of the story, plus it kinda sucks. If you do want to read it, just e-mail me, okay)

Hermione grinned at this and started to kiss him passionately. It didn't take Ron long before he fully recovered and started to kiss back. Soon his tong licked her lips urging her to let him in. She opened her mouth and they let their tongs battle each other, desire firing from their lips. 

"Hermione." Ron moaned, caressing her face and neck. He soon started to kiss her neck as well and she gasped at the feeling that was spreading in her stomach. She roamed her hands around his back, pulling him closer and slowly putting her hands beneath his shirt, touching his soft skin. He shuddered at her touch on his bare skin and it only made him moan in desire again. She quickly pulled his shirt over his head and started to caress his chest. 

As they undid their last clothes and looked at each other's naked body. They both knew that this was what they had wanted more than anything in the world. It all just seemed so right, just too good for words. 

"Ron, make love with me." Hermione pleaded 

When Ron woke up, he saw that Hermione was already awake and apparently listening to something hard. He was about to ask her about it, when he heard soft voices. 

His eyes widened in shock when he realized to whom they belonged: Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. He also started to listen hard and soon he could make out what they were saying:

"I see." McGonagall said. "But did you have to tell me this now? It's not THAT important."

There was a short pause, before Snape replied.

"Well there's also another matter that I wanted to discuss with you." He said pausing again.

"I… I was just wondering, if y-you, hmmm….." he stuttered 

"Yes??" McGonagall said encouraging him to continue. "What is it?"

"If you would like to go and eat something at The Three Broomsticks on Friday…. With me?"

There was a short silence, which seemed to take an eternity, even to Ron, - he only imagined what Snape was going through – before her reply came.

"I would love to."

Snape sighed out loud in relieve.

Ron smiled at the one he loved. "I think someone has just lost a bet."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

THE END!!

Wow, this is the first fanfic that I finished.

I know the ending, might suck. But well, I don't know to do it otherwise.

I hope you will review this last chap and I just want to wish you all success with your own fanfics, if you want me to review one of your ff just say so. It's only fair that I return the favour!! Anyways I'm going to miss you guys.

Maybe till later, if I get the urge to write another chap, but I wouldn't count on it.

It's just hard for me to part with this story, but on the other hand I'm glad.

Thank you so much for enlighten my days by your nice reviews,

I'll miss you guys. 

Please check out my latest story: Secret Love


	14. chap 14

Hello People(  
  
Thank you all for reviewing so nicely. It really, really means a lot to me. I've thinking about a sequel for some time now and I think I'm going to write one. If you want me to, of course. In the last couple of chaps, I tried to get McGonagall and Snape together, but now I see that was a mistake. At least after reading Wicked Game, which is one of the best stories I ever read. It's a Lupin/Snape slash fanfic and it really turned me around. When I finished the story, I began reading other Lupin/Snape stories and I must say that they all intrigued me even more. So when I'm going to continue you this fanfic there will be some Lupin/Snape stuff, but only PG-13 I think and of course our beloved couple Ron and Hermione. So what do you think? Do you think: Are you muther fucking out of your mind??!!!! Or well maybe that could work If your not sure, I suggest you read Wicked Game You can find it at: www.swallowingshadows.nu/snapefics/slash.html At least the first part as far as I know, cause I found the story at another site, which I can't remember. But you can mail me of course and I'll send the other two parts to you(  
  
Last, but not least I want to thank Omega and Rosa, for reviewing so faithfully. Unfortunately they just stopped one day. Did my story started to suck even more?????????? Thanks anyways and good luck with your fanfics  
  
Greetz  
  
Mieke  
  
If you know a good story or want me to review yours, just say so and I'll be happy to do it!!(  
  
Oh and I'm still looking for someone who can beta this story for me!! 


End file.
